Enchantress
by Lunamon97
Summary: Haruko sings on stage in a club/bar. The job is hard with very little upsides other than pay. Though the fact she's constantly harassed isn't appealing towards her. But that changes when she bumps into a western dressed stranger. Though his appearance is intimidating, befriending him would make her job easier. Includes OCs, MagnaKidmon, Beelstarrmon. other OC's welcome!
1. Chapter 1

_Lights_

Large headlights lit on the stage, a single silhouette of a girl blocking some of the light.

_Music_

Upbeat music blasted from the sides, hitting the person's ears loudly.

_Mic_

The girl lifted her delicate, gloved, hand up to her ear and popped open a wireless headset that popped out a small microphone that lowered itself to her lips.

_Action!_

Her eyes open quickly with a determination and excitement at the sound of crowds of people cheering and already clapping.

A confident yet delicate voice escaped from the girls lips as she walked her way further up the stage.

"_Rule Number One_

_Is That You Gotta Have Fun~_"

She tone was teasing like with a smirk to match

"_But Baby When You're Done_

_You Gotta Be The First To Run~_"

She starred straight at the crowd, though being unable to see anyone: she kept her eye contact confidentially.

"_Rule Number Two_

_Just Don't Get Attached To_

_Somebody You Could Lose~_"

She sang with hand gestures that matched with the lyrics.

"_So let me tell you~_"

She pointed towards the crowd, her eyes gleaming furiously, as if she was talking to a singular person.

"_This Is How To Be A Heartbreaker_!"

The lights started to change to different colors turned off and on to the beat matched the beat.

"_Boys They Like A Little Danger_

_We'll Get Them Falling For A Stranger~_

_A player~_

_Singing I Lo-Lo-Lo-Ve you~_"

She began to spin and jump around to the music, making suggestive hand gestures when the song called for it.

"_How To Be A Heartbreaker_

_Boys They Like The Look Of Danger_

_We'll Get Them Falling For A Stranger, A Player~_

_Singing I Lo-Lo-Lo-Love You_

_At Least I Think I Do~_"

She winked towards the crowds of people, making many of them clap.

...

When the song ended the girl hurriedly ran off the stage, breathing heavily.

"That was great Haruko!"

The girl looked up and saw the owner of the building and smiled.

"Thank you, Yogi-Sama..." She panted out.

The man addressed as Yogi handed her a bottled water. "You really fill the seats, Haru! Ever since we've hired you people been dying to get a seat!"

Haruko took a long sip of her water and pulled down the hood of her hoodie to shake her long black hair. "Thank you..." She flashed a bright smile towards her employer with her bright blue eyes shimmering, "I'll be ready to get back up there in a couple minutes sir!"

"That's what I want to here! Knock them dead, Kiddo!" with that, Yogi left from behind the stage.

Haruko sighed in relief and plopped on the steps that lead to the stage. "Whew..."

A whistle hit the girls ear as she immediately looked up to see a young man with brown hair walking towards her with a grin.

Oh great...

"Haru! You were awesome up there babe!" The man smiled, he looked like in his early twenties as Haruko was only eighteen.

"Thanks...Kyo..."

He leaned down and grabbed the edge of her hoodie, his fingers teasing up her leg. "You sure looked cute up there~ Though I wish you would've worn the outfit I picked out for you~"

The outfit he spoke of was practically her in her underwear, extremely too tight.

Haruko gritted her teeth tightly. I swear, if you weren't the boss' son... She sternly lifted his hand off of her and tossed it to his side, and quickly left his presences. She left the back stage as she marched her way across to the bar, walking around crowds of people that were standing on the dance floor. When the distressed woman finally sat in her usual seat she flipped up her hood, folded her arms on the counter, and his her face in the crook of her arms.

I gotta stay calm... Gotta stay calm... I gotta get him back...somehow. I'll start having nightmares if he keeps touching me like that.

A shiver shot through her as she could still feel his fingers.

"Oi! Pop star! You're back on!"

Haruko looked at the bartender who shouted and nodded her thanks with a smile. She quickly darted her way through the crowds and instead of walking up from backstage, she gripped the top of the stage and pulled herself up. She popped open the mic as she examined her surroundings, "Track six, please?"

Music started blaring and she started bouncing around, shaking off her fear and anger from earlier and smiled brightly. "This ones to the guys that really need to leave us gals alone! It's just 'You and Your Hand Tonight' boys!"She yelled through the mic with claps coming from women across the club.

...

After her performance was officially done, Haruko started her way home. Her home was only a tiny apartment that she could barely afford. It's the sole reason why she has been restraining herself from punching Kyo. In her street clothes that consisted of a pair of blue jeans, a plain black tank top, and the black combat boots she also wears on stage, she sighed sadly. She realizes her fortune of actually getting a job at her age but the pay still is not much. The few clothing she had were from hand-me-down stores and for the fact she had to buy her own stage clothes, she went as simple as possible. Though she spoiled herself by getting a small vile of pepper spray, in case Kyo ever gone too far or she ran into some trouble on the streets.

It was dark as she walked home. She slowly began to hum one of the songs that she had sang earlier and nodded her head side to side.

"That's a pretty tune you're singing."

A gruff voice snapped Haruko out of her day dream as she turned around.

It was a burly man and he smelled like alcohol. Haruko took a step back and gripped tight to her pepper spray "I don't want any trouble, sir..." she glared at him.

The man smirked some "Why, how polite are you. Why don't I walk you home?" It was at this point the main reached to grab her arm.

By pure instinct, Haruko kicked the man in the knee and quickly sprayed his eyes with the pepper spray. The man yelped and stepped back in pain. Haruko took this chance to run. She could hear the man cursing at her from behind but she refused to look back.

As she turned the corner, she ran straight into someone. The blow was so fierce, she had fallen down in a yelp.

"Hey-"

As she shook her head and stammered to get up "I am so sorry! Its completely my fault! I was running from this-" she stopped mid-sentence as she saw the who she had bumped in to.

He was extremely lean and tall. All she could see was his silhouette-the moon hiding his appearance. She could tell he was wearing a hat and a long jacket, along with curious eyes starting at her.

Haruko stammered up and lowered her head "My apologies."

"Damn, kid, calm down." his voice was rough with a southern slur. His tone gave the feeling that he was easy-going and very charismatic.

She looked up at him and saw his red outfit glowing from the moon. She turned around and sighed, not seeing the man chasing after her.

"So what th' rush?" The man asked with a tilt of his head.

She looked up at him and then back down "This guy was getting too close for comfort..." She hugged her arms to herself.

"No shit. Ya a chick alone on the street." The man rolled his eyes with a frown.

Haruko flinched back and glared up at the man "I defended myself though! So it's not like I need help!" Haruko flinched back and covered her mouth, forgetting her manners.

The man eyes widened in surprise but soon a smirk came to his lips, along with a small cackle. "Alright, Girly, I'll walk ya home."

Haruko blinked as the figure turned around and looked at her over his shoulder. Now she could see his silver hair shining against the moonlight along with an eye poking out from the shadow that his hat casted across his face. In further examination, she saw his legs were metal and looked like barrels of guns. His face was unamused as she starred "So what, you gonna lead the way or ya gonna tell me where t' go?"

His voice snapped her back to her senses. She nodded as she replied "It's...straight down this highway and then a left."

The stranger nodded and started walking. "Come on then." And he began to walk.

Haruko blinked and started to follow behind him cautiously, staying far enough that he can not just turn around and snatch her, but close enough that she can see where he's going.

"M-My names Haruko by the way..."

The stranger looked at her then back towards the sidewalk, "Kidd."

Haruko tilted her head "Kidd? Sounds western."

The stranger now named Kidd chuckled "Yeah it does..."

After a moment of silence, Hatuko could not let her curiosity linger in her head "So...uh...Kidd? What happened to your legs?"

Kidd stopped walking and looked at her with a cocked brow "Why? Ain't nothin' wrong wit' 'em?"

Haruko waved her hands embarrisingly "OH NO! There's nothing wrong with them! I was just curious to why both of them are metal!" She said with a sweat soming down her face.

Kidd lifted his head up more, revealing a fang coming from the end of his mouth as he starred more down on the girl. He then turned around and continued walking "Th' less ya know 'bout me, th' better."

Haruko tilted her head slightly and lowered her head into a bow "Yes, of course..."

With that said, everything was quiet for many moments-until Haruko stopped walking. Kidd looked at her over his shoulder and then stepped to the side.

"This is my appartment..." She quickly lowered her head again "Thank you for walking me home!" When she lifted up her head, she had a very bright smile. Though it shattered slightly when she saw his hero with his palm out. "Eh?"

"Come on, ya gonna pay me or what?" He said unamusingly, as if it was obvious what he wanted.

Haruko jumped back "PAY YOU?!" He wants to be payed for doing the right thing?! Chivalry really is dead...

As Haruko ducked her head in depression, Kidd cleared his throat to attract her attention. She flinched back, still seeing he had his palm held out. The distressed girl quickly started to look through her pockets. As she felt some paper in her pocket, she smiled triumphantly-though, sadly, it was only a card to the place she worked. But soon she had an idea. She took out a pen and started to write on the card and then presented it to the the tall mans hands.

Kidd frowned, before he could even ask what it was she answered.

"This is the place I work at. If you'll like, next time you come, you can have as many drinks as you want of whatever you want!" I'll probably won't be able to get a drink their for a couple months, but this guy is scary...

"Hmm...okay, toots, ya got a deal." he smirked as he took the card and walked past Haruko, flinging a hand over his shoulder as a wave "See ya." And with that, Haruko was left alone, starring as the back of the tall stranger grew smaller and dissapeared after he took a right.

_**Song used:**_

_**How to be a Heartbreaker by Marina and the Diamonds**_

**_Check my Wattpad account (lunamon97) for other stories_**


	2. Chapter 2

A Sunday evening passed as a tall man draped in red waltzed into a building, known for live entertainment. Holding onto a small bit of paper, he walked towards the bar. He quickly caught the attention of the bartender as he sat his back to the counter, resting his elbows on it. He flicked up his hand, pulling out the piece of paper that he was holding on to. When he heard the steps of the bartender behind him he spoke "Some girly said she worked here. She owes me a few drinks."  
>The man was utterly confused, he had never heard of this happening. He retrieved the card and saw it had a familiar writing on it,<br>"_He'll be getting my free drinks for this night alone! I promise to pay you back! ~Haruko_" ending with a small doodle of the girl beside the message.  
>The bartender was unsure but then nodded "Okay I guess... What your poison."<br>Kidd just waved his hand, "Jus' a beer."  
>He nodded as he left to retrieve the beverage. Kidd took this time to examine the building. Just walking from the entrance he saw the bar on the left and a stage on towards the right. When the bartender came back with the beer, Kidd looked up "Whats up with the stage?"<br>"Ah the place use to be a karaoke place. Went out of business but we found some use for it." he chuckled as he handed Kidd the beer.  
>He shrugged as he took a long sip of the beer bottle.<br>Suddenly the lights turned low as more lights hit the stage. A young mans voice was heard over an intercom "Now ladies and gentlemen, we hope you're enjoying our late night Sunday events. Now please enjoy our live entertainment: Yui Haruko."  
>With that said, Haruko stepped to the center of the stage, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She wore a red shirt, a black jacket, black skirt, tall knee high boots, and her ear piece microphone.<br>Kidd had a slight dumbfounded look and then leaned back more with a smirk, relaxing "Lets see what Cha gots, Girly."  
>The girl sighed and closed her eyes delicately as piano and guitar played behind her.<br>"_Hey there little red riding hood~_  
><em>You sure are looking good~<em>  
><em>You're everything a big bad wolf could want...~<em>"  
>Haruko held her ear piece down with her hand, grabbing it delicately to not add any sound.<br>"_Little red riding hood...~_  
><em>I don't think little big girls should...~<em>  
><em>Go walking in these spooky old woods alone~"<em>  
>She smiled softly as she looked towards the crowd, allowing instruments be played. The lights blinded her from seeing the audience though she kept eye contact as she swayed her body, dancing slightly by moving her shoulders and leaning to foot to foot.<br>"_What big eyes you have~_  
><em>The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad~<em>  
><em>Just to see that you don't get chased,<em>  
><em>I think I oughta walk with you for a ways~<em>  
><em>What full lips you have~<em>  
><em>They're sure to lure someone bad~<em>  
><em>So until you get to Grandma's place~<em>  
><em>I think you oughta walk with me and be safe~<em>"  
>Kidd starred blankly at her, he could not keep his eyes off of her. He was dumbfounded as he watched. This made the bartender smirk slightly with a chuckle. He has seen the shock before from strangers. With that, he attended to the other customers.<br>She whispered the next lyrics softly, "_Gonna keep my sheep suit on_  
><em>'Til I'm sure that you've been shown<em>  
><em>That I can be trusted walking with you alone."<em>  
>She tapped her foot to the beat<br>"_Little red riding hood...~_  
><em>I'd like to hold you if I could~<em>  
><em>But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't~<em>"

Haruko soon walked towards the bar, stretching her arms as she sat in her usual seat. She huffed as she closed her eyes, laying her head down on the stand.  
>"Oi, Pop Star!"<br>Haruko looked up towards the bartender with a tilt in her head. The bartender leaned towards her to whisper, "EY, You know Hotshot down there?"  
>Haruko looked down the counter to see a tall familiar man, taking a sip from a beer. She blinked and her head dropped in shame, remembering how she was doped into 'paying' him with free drink. "Yeah I know him... I owe him one..." She looked back up at the bartender "I'll hold off on my free drink privileges until the debts paid off."<br>The bartender sighed and nodded, "Alright, Pop Star... If you say so." with that, he left to attend to the others.  
>She looked over towards Kidd and soon enough their eyes met. She blinked and waved awkwardly. Kidd just looked back to his beer and took another sip.<br>Haruko felt as if lightning had struck her. _He...HE JUST IGNORED ME! Not even a nod or anything! _Haruko growled to herself as she glared at him.  
>"Hey there, Sweet-Thing~"<br>Haruko blinked and looked to see a tan teenager wearing a blue headband beside her. She grunted and rolled her eyes, facing the counter once more. "Leave me alone..."  
>The teen leaned over closer to her, his hands grabbing the counter, pinning her. "Aw I can't just talk?"<br>Haruko growled to herself and glanced over at the bartender. Once he saw her he quickly came over, "Hey, you're disturbing the customers..." he frowned "If you don't stop I'll kick ya out and call the cops."  
>The teen stood straight up and glared at the man "Tch...Whatever old man..." with that he left.<br>Haruko sighed in relief "Thank you, Senji-Sama..."  
>He nodded with a slight smile "If I had it my way, I would've taught him some manners while I was at it."<br>Haruko smiled and giggled slightly.  
>"Think the stage's callin' ya, Pop Star."<br>She nodded and slapped her cheeks, getting her to wake herself up and change her mood. She quickly jumped out of the stool and walked quickly to the stage.  
>The bartender named Senji shook his head with a smile.<br>"Ey."  
>Senji looked back to see Kidd looking at him. He walked back to the customer and chuckled slightly "Eh, sorry about that."<br>"What was that about?" he asked curiously, a single fang poking out commonly.  
>Senji sighed "Poor girl gets both the good and bad kind of attention... Sleaze-Bags always trying to take her home.." He sighed "I try to watch out for her, but she doesn't have anyone to look out for her outside of this place..."<br>Kidd narrowed his eyes "Hmm..."  
>"And here she is, ladies and gentlemen, Yui Haruko!"<p>

Haruko set at the foot of the steps at the backstage, pulling her hair out of the ponytail and scratch her head.  
>"Ah, Haru, there you are, babe!"<br>_Damn it to hell_...  
>She looked up to see Kyo, leaning in close to her "Beautiful as always."<br>Haruko looked down, reminding herself to not harm him. Unless she would like to be fired. "...Thanks."  
>"And you do look so sexy in this outfit~" he says as he leans in closer.<br>She turned her head away more "Leave me alone Kyo..." she chewed her bottom lip harshly.  
>"Aw, humor me will you? just a little peck~"<br>She looked up at him with glares.  
>Before she could retort, a flash of red went across her eyes, making Kyo disappear. She looked over towards the wall to see Kidd, holding Kyo against the wall with one hand and another hand held back, showing off his three fingered metallic, clawed hand. Kidd glared harshly towards him as Kyo was trying to realize what had just happened.<br>"Hands off my client, Brat!" he hissed  
>"C-Client? You're talking about Haru?"<br>Haruko rushed over and grabbed the arm that held Kyo to the wall, "Kidd, please let him go!" she pleaded  
>Kidd glanced at her and huffed, letting go of Kyo. The young man dropped to his feet and directed his glares at Haruko "Haruko! What the hell is this thing?!"<br>Haruko flinched back and looked down. She, herself, did not have an answer.  
>"Im a Digim'n, Dumbass! And like I said, yer wa' messin' with my client!" he growled back in return.<br>"And what do you mean by client? I know full well she isn't paying you! She's got no money to lend!"  
>Kidd kept a firm glare towards Kyo, looking towards Haruko when he heard her sniffle. But she quickly shook her head and rubbed her eyes, looking back at the two.<br>"Well?!" Kyo snapped, glaring at Haruko  
>She looked up and scratched the back of my head "I...um..." <em>I can't tell him that I'm giving a stranger free drinks! That's instant blackmail!<em>  
>"I was payed to protect this chick." Kidd interrupted, seeing the distress Haruko's face. "Somethin' bout guy always on her and what not." he rolled his eyes.<br>Haruko sighed in relief and then played along. "Right! I just came into some cash and I thought this would be a smart investment! So it was...a misunderstanding..." she finished with a mumble, regretting that she just could not thank Kidd for saving her from a predator.  
>Kyo glared his eyes at Kidd and he glared back, clanking his metal claw together.<br>"Fine then..." with that Kyo left.  
>Haruko sighed again, "Thank goodness..." Her head perked up when she heard footsteps. She looked up to see Kidd walking away. "H-Hey wait!" She quickly ran and caught up to kid, trying her best to keep up with his pace as she attempted to lean over to see his face.<br>Kidd looked down at her with a cocked brow, continuing walking back to the bar "What?"  
>"I just wanted to thank you again! He's the bosses son so-ow!" Haruko yelped slightly as her upper leg hit the bar stool.<br>Kidd rolled his eyes and sat down in the stool in front of him, "Like I said, yer one of my clients now. If I go and let all my clients do somethin' stupid, I'll be out of a job."  
>Haruko tilted her head, not understanding what he meant. Shrugging the thought aside, she quickly started thinking. "Er...I don't have any money on me now but my wallets at home and I-"<br>"Keep it."  
>Haruko blinked in confusing.<br>Kidd starred down at the ground "...That's a nice song you sang..."  
>"Ah?" Haruko soon realized that this was repayment for her own singing. So he's not that bad of a guy! She smiled warmly and lowered her head to a bow "Thank you."<br>Kidd's eyes darted away from her, a slight tinge of pink just below his eyes.  
>Haruko stood back with a determined smiled, "I have to go back up there! Thank you again!" And she quickly ran away, back towards the stage.<br>Kidd chuckled to himself as he watched her, shrugging slightly.

After the show, Kyo remained away from Haruko, to her liking. Once Haruko had changed into her street clothes, a pair of dark jeans and a graphic Tee-shirt. She stepped towards the bar and smiled slightly when she spotted Kidd. But what happened earlier flashed in her head. What did he do exactly? That speed...and it looked like he was holding up a feather...and his hands...  
><em>"Haruko! What the hell is this thing?!"<em>  
><em>"Im a Digim'n, Dumbass!"<em>  
>A Digimon...what is that exactly? She blindly put her trust in this stranger and all she knows is his name.<br>She walked closer towards Kidd and he just looked up at her "Ey' girly. You wanna make th' same deal and let me walk ya home?"  
>Haruko nodded slightly, her curiosity about the stranger consuming her.<br>"'ight, lets go." He stood up and began to walk towards the door.  
>She looked up at him anf followed behind him. After a while of walking outside, she finally mustered up the courage "K-Kidd?"<br>He looked over his shoulder at her "Yeah?"  
>"U-Um... about what you did earlier..."<br>"Ah, don't worry bout that. I wanted to whipe his smug face in the second I saw him."  
>"Uh...no..not about that part.."<br>He then started walking and turned more towards her "Hm? Then what?"  
>"Er...what you said earlier... Wh...What exactly are you...?"<br>Kidd cocked his head up more, lookig down on her. He turned away, back towards the direction he was facing "Th' less ya know 'bout me, the betta'."  
>She forruwed her eye brows together and looked down, "...okay."<br>The rest of the walk was quiet until they had reached Haruko's house. She lowered her head to a bow "Thank you for walking me home. I hope you come by tomorrow."  
>Kidd tilted his hat in acknoledgment and walked away, flicking his hand up as a wave.<br>**_A/N:_**  
><strong><em>My apologies for not spacing the first the story. I updated the app on my phone and it removed all the indents. The song sung in this chapter has many covers towards it but in this story, Haruko sings Little Red Ridinghood by Amanda Seyfried. The picture of Haruko is mine.<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

Haruko rushed down the side walk, keeping her eyes shut as her legs turned numb. On her way to work she had ran into people she wish she had never saw: a gang of boys assaulting someone. Without second guessing, she had yelled at the young men to stop. They had now set their eyes on a new target: her.

_Why do I always end up in these situations! I should've just called the cops like a normal person!_  
>She felt the touch of a foreign hand on her wrist and she instinctively, and abruptly, stopped running, pushing out her shoulder. The boy that had a grip of her had ran straight into her shoulder, losing his grip. He staggered back and gripped his stomach. That did not prevent one of the other boys grabbing her roughly. Before she could do anything, the boy twisted her arm behind her. Quickly, another boy grabbed her by her shirt and slammed her against a light pole. She yelped in pain as her head rammed itself into the metal pole. The boy that had her arm before, grabbed it again, twisting it behind her back as the boy infront of her glared daggers at her.<p>

"You done fucked up, you bitch!" The boy yelled at her. He was stronger than her, deep tan skin and blonde hair that was obviously dyed. He began to jerk her back and forth, making her head hit the light pole. She gritted her teeth painfully, trying not to loose consciousness. After about the fourth pang to the head, he stopped.

The boy behind her, holding her arm, cackled slightly.

The blonde in front of her then pulled out a knife and pressed it to her neck.

_I gotta do something, gotta do something. Just got think fast!_

"Ah don't you think we can have some fun first, Mark?" The boy behind her said as his hand started to travel up her shirt.

Haruko growled audibly towards the boy behind her, making him pull her arm more.  
>The blond now named Mark smirked slightly "Feisty is just my taste too."<p>

Haruko could feel he was decreasing pressure in the knife. She had took the opportunity to her advantage. She forcefully rammed her forehead into boys nose, while moving upward swiftly, making the boy who had a grip of her arm run into the same metal pole she was pinned against. She used this moment to escape, her work place being the next block down.

Mark held his nose firmly as blood rushed out of it.

His cursing was drowned out when she has stepped into the building. She panted harshly, her legs shaking. She slowly started to stand straight up and saw she had attracted the attention of the bartender. She slowly walked over and sat on the closest stool.

"What the hell happened to you?!" The bartender asked worriedly "You have a cut on your neck! And that's a nasty bump on your head.."

Haruko shook her head, only to wince slightly in pain "It's nothing... Just got into some trouble."

"Here have a drink.."

She shook her head "I can't... I can only imagine how many drinks Kidd had.. And I promised to not have any free drinks until you're fully paid off."

"Actu-"

She then stood up and lowered her head in bow "Apologies, but I have to get ready." With that she quickly turned and headed backstage to get ready.

...

Kidd slowly walked into the building, scratching the back of his head with alow grunt. He sat at the bar stool in a huff, "Talk 'bout a long ass day... Neva th'ot it woul' end..."

The bartender walked down towards Kidd "The usual?"

Kidd nodded and flicked his hand up.

The bartender placed a a beer on the table, but when Kidd went to reach for it, the bartender scooted it back. Kidd looked up at him with a glare and frown.

"Pop Star's been getting into some trouble..." he returned his glare with sceptical look "I'm sure you have nothing to do with it, right?"

Kidd tilted his head and cocked a brow "Hell no... I let my clients get beaten up, my rep is down the tube."

The bartender starred at Kidd for a moment but then scooted the beer closer to him, letting it go. "Alright then..."

Kidd rolled his eyes at the man but then took a long sip from the bottle. _The human never tol' me 'bout anythin' like that... Though geezer behind the bar did say she get's the bad attention outside of her'..._

Music beat began to beat from the speakers. Kidd looked up as lights began to center the stage, with a single person standing in the middle of them. The person flicked her hood back to reveal Haruko. According to the beat, this was nothing like the songs Kidd had heard her sing before.

"_Keep on dancing! Put your hands up! Don't stop movin'! buddy! It's time to show the real you~_"

Haruko pointed at the crowd with her middle finger, her hand open. She then began hopping from one foot to the other, spinning and dancing to the beat.

"_Please kiss and hold me tight and stay with me tonight_

_because don't wanna cry dont let the words break us apart_

_Keep on dancing! Put your hands up! Don't stop movin! buddy!_

_It's time to show the real party junkie~_" Haruko winked towards the crowd playfully.

Crowds of people began to dance and clap to the music. Kidd starred at her in awe. This was nothing he had expected. He finally shook his head, trying to snap out of his daze.

"_We had created something we cant recognize_

_The touch of boredom setting our souls alive_

_The little voices stopping us are drying up_

_I cant resist the feeling in my burning chest~_

_Slightly, I begin to lean on you~_

_The shotglass in my hands ~_

_Open up a chance to cling to you ~_

_And make that my excuse~"_

Kidd could feel his face burning, his face twitching slightly randomly as it was contorted in a strange fashion. He then flicked his hat down to cover his face. _THIS is music?!_

_"I just cannot hold it anymore~_

_The sofa shaking beneath~_

_Crying out the passion that unfolds ~"_

_We will rock the night, it's our night~"_

Haruko smirked towards the crowd and began to strut across the stage, gesturing towards the crowd.

_"Don't you wanna be high? There is much more to try~_

_Just stay with me tonight no promises from you and I~_

_Tell me why you're so shy? Let's try a rougher style~_

_We're gonna ride on tonight, come on, baby~"_

...

After the song had ended she waved her hand, panting. "Nice to see this crowd is pumped! Even for a Monday!" She smiled ever so brightly to the crowd. "It seems Im not the only one who needs a break! You party people take five and we'll pump things up In a bit! What do ya'll say?!"

The crowd clapped and wowed in reply.

She giggled in reply "Ta-Ta for now~"

Kidd watched as she exited the stage, still dumbfounded.

"Surprised?"

Kidd looked up to see the bartender looking at him with a slight smirk. Kidd frownd and turned towards him, "Thought she sang like calm stuff..." He huffed and scratched his head with his three fingered hand.

The bartender chuckled "On Sundays... Business was slow on Sundays when she started so she started changing it up, attract another crowd. She usually sings songs like that on Fridays and Saturdays-get the crowd hyped and what not. She wanted to experiment with that song for Friday. Seems a hit."

"Hit?"

The two men looked over to see Haruko, still in her stage outfit, with a curious look. She then blinked and snapped her fingers "Oh! The new song!" She smiled "I found the song when I was on the library's computer. If that doesn't attract a crowd, nothing will!" She giggled with slight mischievous tone.

Kidd moaned and grumbled to himself "You ain't gonna make m' job any easier..."

Haruko cocked a brow at him not hearing what he said "hm?"

"Nothin'." he rolled his eyes, keeping his eyes on his drink.

She shrugged and sat next to him in the stool.

"I was just telling Cowboy here that you were testing out the song." The bartender told Haruko, giving Kidd a new nickname.

Haruko giggled slightly, "Yep! A fan favorite it seems!"

Kidd gave a slight glare to the bartender but returned to drinking his drink, finishing the rest with a long sip. He finally looked over to Haruko as she was sharing a laugh with the bartender. It was then that he noticed something on her upper arm. _Looks like...a hand print?_ Kidd narrowed his eyes at the mark and then noted that she had a small scratch on her neck. He took a wiff of the air and picked up a scent that he knew he would catch: a slight scent of human blood coming from her neck.

Kidd snapped out of his analyzing when Haruko jumped back up. She punched the air in front of her with a loud "HYAH!" She then jumped back and jumped slightly in place "I'm ready!"

The bartender chuckled "Go kill 'em, Pop Star!"

Haruko smiled with a gleem of determination in her eyes.

Kidd tilted his head down towards her, as to say the same. With that she left to go back on stage.

Kidd lowered his eyes towards her "Ya know, geezure, ya may be on to somethin' 'bout her gettin' into trouble."

The bartender looked towards him with a slight shocked look but nodded in agreement. He then walked away to tend to the other customers.

_**Party Junky Fanlyrics by shiHoReloaded. Original song is owned by Vocaloid.**_


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Haruko walked to her house alone-in too much of a rush to ask for Kidd to come with her or for him to even offer. Haruko kept to herself, still thinking of what had happened earlier on her way to work. _What if those jerks are waiting for me tomorrow before work? I can't rely on luck like last time. Maybe if I just tell the cops? No that'll make things worse-_

"There you are!"

Haruko turned around and saw the group of boys from earlier, the teen that pinned her, Mark, standing in front of them seeping with rage.

Haruko started running instantly, hearing the clamor of feet following her. _CRAP CRAP CRAP! What do I do?! The apartment is a couple blocks away...BUT I CAN'T GO THERE! If they find out where I live, who knows what will happen?! Damn it I gotta think fast!_

Haruko sprinted faster down the street, already panting heavily. She could tell that the gang was gaining on her. Seeing a trash can, she quickly knocked it over, hoping to slow the goons down. A handful fell for the trap and fell down as the rest continued running after her, including Mark. During the day, her entire body was aching. She was forced to ignore to continue preforming. But the pain had increased to a point there was no ignoring it. Finally her legs gave out and she fell to the ground, the side of her head slamming again the side of the pavement.

Haruko yelped in pain and as she looked up to see her attackers, her vision began to blur. Her eyes were unable to focus as it felt she had spun in circles. The last thing she had seen were silhouettes of her attackers hover above her.

...

Haruko bolted up but instantly began to whimper and hiss in pain.

"Easy there, Girly"

Haruko looked over towards the location that the familar voice came from...Kidd.

Haruko instantly relaxed as she stared at her savior.

"Ya shoulda told me some brats were chasin' afta ya." Kidd frowned.

Haruko looked up at him but looked down shamefully, holding her arm. "How did you find me...?" She scarcely asked, afraid to know the answer.

Kidd clicked with his tongue "Bastard didn't have a chance to touch ya."

Haruko sighed with relief "Thank God..." But yet another question floated into her mind "Where am I?"

"M' place... Didn't feel like convincing who ever ran your appartment place not t' call th' cops." He huffed, saying in such away to hint it was not the first time.

She could tell it was a small one story home, with the kitchen connected midway through, the living room being seperated by a counter. Kidd was leaning on the wall beside Haruko, who was laying in the couch, She noted there was a small TV sitting on a small nightstand and a coffee table in front of the couch. By the scuff marks on the coffee table, she could tell that Kidd enjoyed kicking his feet on top of it. On the wall Kidd was leaning agaisnst was a small hallway. The smell of old bear and an iron like smell clung to the air, making Haruko twitch her nose.

She smiled slightly, "seems like a nice place to live." She then slowly began to sit up, hissing slightly as she moved. "Sorry for causing any problems..." It was then she noted that she had a bandage around her head and her neck.

Kidd rolled his eyes and tipped his hat lower to cover his face. "I got things t' do. Ya rest here and stay here." He said as he continued towards the door "Got it?" He said with a slight glare, an unamused frown.

She flinched back and nodded towards him "Okay..." Haruko would have usually argued back but his glare was far too intimidating.

Kidd nodded back and with out saying another word, he walked through the door while having a serious yet distant look in his eyes. With him gone, Haruko was left alone in this small building, utterly confused. _It's scary when he's serious..._

Haruko looked down, thinking to herself. What was she suppose to do here? He only told her to rest... She laid her head back down on the couch and closed her eyes, her entire body aching.

The next day when she awoke, Kidd still had not come back. Haruko grew worried but thought it best to stay put, hoping to see him. After a while of nothing but boredom, Haruko thought of ways she could repay him, other than drinks.

_Just__by the stench of this place, I can tell he's a heavy drinker... If this keeps on going I may accidentally run the club out of business... I could always clean...from the looks of it that word may be foreign... Just gotta make sure I don't disturb anything he may need._

With that in mind, Haruko slowly stood up, toughing through the pain that shot through her, and headed towards the kitchen. There she got a dishrag and wet it in the sink. Her walk was slow, but refused to just sit around... She slowly began to clean off the kitchen counter, seeing a major difference in just a single swipe over. Soon enough, she made her way back towards the living room, clearing off the coffee table. She slowly lowered her self to clean the TV and the nightstand it sat on. The nightstand had one shelf on it, on top being a VHS collection of what seemed to be western movies and the bottom...childrens book?

Haruko's curiosity peeked as she gently picked one of the childrens book. It was a book to try and help a baby to read and write. Haruko could not resist the urge to giggle, imaging the tall, strong, Kidd reading a childrens book.

It was even strange for her to see anyone with a TV with a VHS player. And so many old movies, some looked like collectors items, though it was likely he had no idea. It seemed that the books and movies though were taken well care of.

Haruko wiped the cabinet clean and cleaned the TV screen. He head perked up when she heard the door's lock being unlocked. As she turned her head she saw Kidd stepping through the door, groaning and scratching the back of his neck. Kidd quickly looked down to see Haruko sitting on the floor, cocking his brow.

"I...was trying to find a way to say thank you...so I thought I would clean up your place." She answered with a sheepish smile.

Kidd blinked and then groaned again, shaking his head "I told ya to rest..." He then plopped down on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table loudly.

Haruko flinched, the noise reminding her she had a headache. The girl slowly stood up "Yeah but I got bored..."

Kidd snorted and cocked his head up, gesturing for her to come and take a seat next to him. Haruko nodded and obliged, feeling some what strange sitting in a man's home...alone... But it was her savior, her hero, so she carelessly put her trust in him.

"How's yer bump?" He said pointing to his head.

Haruko nodded "A lot better..." she smiled faintly.

Kidd nodded and grunted as he sat up. He rested his elbows on his legs, him slouching over "Now lets get down to business..."

Haruko tilted her head, not understanding.

Kidd glanced up Haruko, she was sitting straight up. "Ya know where those damn brats hang out at?"

"Um...no... I've never seen them before yesterday... They were terrorizing someone and they spotted me."

"Damn..." He muttered "Gonna make the job even harder..."

"Job?" Haruko was drawing a blank at what he was talking about.

"Yeah?" Kidd saying as if it was clear as day "You got me t' protect ya. So just let me deal wit' them."

Fear shot through Haruko "You're not looking for a fight are you?" concern entered her voice with cracks of fear.

"Fight?" Kidd sat straight up "Hell no, Imma kill 'em." He said as he flexed his claws, the light shining off of them menacingly.

Haruko felt as if she was just shot through the skull... _K-kill...? I-I...I thought it was just for show but... The way he said it so matter-of-factly... _A chill ran through her spine and her skin turned pale.

Kidd cocked his brow at her cold expression "What?" He was utterly confused to why she was reacting this way, none of his other clients reacted this way-hell they rejoiced! But...none of his other clients were of this world...

He relaxed more, stretching his legs and arms some "Don't worry, this one will be on the house since they got to ya before I got there." He said in a strained voice as he stretched.

"It's not that!"

Kidd flinched and turned his attention back towards Haruko. Her eyes were watering but that did not dampen the fiery passion that they brought. She slammed her palms on the gap between her and Kidd, showing how determined the words she was about to say were "You can't just casually kill someone! I...It doesn't matter if someone is an absolute jerk! That doesn't give you a reason to kill them!"

Kidd was dumbfounded then his his face under his hat "...but wouldn't it be better? To just kill them? So what if they have people that like him..." he returned her fire glare with an icy one, making her flinch this time. His face had suddenly fallen to such a sullen expression that it was hard to believe it was the same being. He finally shook his head and rubbed his temple "Heh...guess this place is really starting to get t' me..." He chuckled lightly.

Haruko flinched back, few tears falling down towards the couch.

"Ya don't want me t' kill 'em, fine." He nodded "No kill humans. Got it, Girly!" He said and then planted the palm of his hand onto her head, ruffling her hair fondly as he tried to break the tension.

Haruko sat stunned momentarily and then snapped. She slapped his hand away and she looked up more pleading like "Just what are you?! If...If you're not human just what the hell are you?!" She shouted loudly.

In response, a loud beating on one of the walls followed by a drowned out "Shut up over there!"

Kidd instinctively yelled back "Ah, shut it before I skin ya!"

There was no reply as the tension was officially broken... The seriousness of Haruko's stature has fallen as her shoulders relaxed and she sat back up.

Kidd chuckled and smiled slightly. His smile then turned into a frown and his gaze turned into a serious one as their eyes met. "T' answer ya question...No I'm not human..." He sighed deeply "I'm whatcha call, a Digimon."

Haruko blinked and eyes widen in awe. The word that she was so curious about was about to be answered.

"My real name is MagnaKiddmon..." He continued, "Where I'm from, the Digital World, Digimon are replacible. I kill 'em and then they're reborn. Hell of alot simpler than this place." He grunted "Since these _humans_ are said t' be one of a kind, I get the standards are pretty different. But it just sounds like a big, giant, pain in the ass." he snorted as he scratched the back of his head.

Haruko starred blankly as she tried to digest all the information, but out of everything one particular question arose, "So you really kill without care..."

Kidd cocked a brow once more "You really ask the unusual questions..." he rolled his eyes "Yeah, but it's not exactly the same... Lemme think..." He tapped his chin with one of his three fingered claws "Ya humans got, whatchacallit... A hert?" He asked questionably as he pointed towards his chest.

"A heart..." She answered solemnly "It pumps blood to all of our organs.." _He really isn't from this world._

"Right! That thing! Anyway... Digimon have a Digital Core instead of that. It's kinda like all of those organs in one. We bleed and all, but it's just for show. The only time we bleed is in the digital world. But here my blood won't stay."

Haruko was dumbfounded... She could barely process anything at the moment. Kidd then put his hand in front of Harukos face. Once her eyes focused on his hand, a ball of green-like lightning soon appeared in his palm in an instant. Haruko jumped back and starred at the ball.

"This is one of my attack. It's what I use t' fight. Digimon are way stronger than humans by a long shot." he then mad his three fingered fist, making Haruko jump. Kidd then extended his middle finger out and tilted her head up to meet his eyes. "I'll walk ya home." he said with a sheepish wide grin.


	5. Chapter 5

Haruko starred blankly at Kidd.

"Well you wanna go home or what?" He asked again.

"I...I..." Haruko then growled audibly. She stood up and glared at him "You can't just go over something so normally, as if it had never happened?!"

"Why not?" Kidd asked with a shrug "It don't change a thing except now y' know.." He starred at Haruko who was starring back confusingly "I was a Digimon yesterday, I was when I met ya, and I will be until someone deletes me." He then tipped his hat down, shaking his head "Ya humans love making a bunch o' nuthin' into somethin'..."

Haruko closed her eyes and took a deep breath "You're...you're right..." She then lowered her head in a bow "I'm sorry I made such a fuss..." she stood straight and placed a hand over her chest "You helped me...someone you could've taken advantage of... You could've left me alone but you didn't..." A smile slowly grew on her face and she starred at Kidd "I want to learn more about you...so if you let me," Haruko placed her hand out "instead of calling a Degemon, can I call you a friend?" She smiled proudly.

Kidd stared at her then looked down...a small snicker came from his lips until he couldn't hold it back anymore. Soon he was laughing loudly "DEGEMON?! What the hell is that?! It's Digimon! Digital Monsters!" He laughed out.

Haruko blushed deeply and covered her mouth. His loud laughing though grew obnoxious, the embarrassment bringing a friend along called anger "It's not my fault! You sound like a hick!" She stated, slamming her fists on her hips.

Kidd finished his laughing and stared at her, his face seemingly childish. "Hehe~ Ya should check Ya ears!" He rebutted.

She frowned more sternly "My ears are fine! It's cause you watch all those old movies!" She said as she pointed towards the VHS collection.

Kidd just ignored her comment and plopped his hat on her head, making it cover his face "Yep! Just as I thought! Yer face and my c'p is th' same color!" He chuckled more. His face resembled a child's.

Haruko began to shake in rage as the hat dropped to the ground. But she then blinked and starred at Kidd. _I've never seen him without his hat before... Its just messy and short... but it shines like silver..._ A faint pink blush crossed her cheeks but soon enough, Kidd reclaimed his hat and stood up.

He stared at the ground intensely, only for it to vanish when he shook his head. He then stood straight and starred down at Haruko "I can't have friends in m' line of work, Girly.."

Haruko shoulder's shrunk as she looked up at him.

"Now let's just get ya home." He then stepped to the door, pulling Haruko along.

"Hey! B-But!"

Her comments fell on deaf ears as soon they were outside. Only a few people were on the streets as Kidd walked along and Haruko went ahead and followed along.

Haruko followed right behind him, her mind in deep thought. He admitted that he kills people... But...he smiled so happily...like a little kid... Maybe it is different-

Haruko bumped into Kidds back. She flinched back and looked up to see why he'd stop. She saw he was starring ahead and when she looked ahead she saw that she was in front of her apartment...with a few suit cases standing outside of it...with a card that has the name 'Yui Haruko' on top of them.

Haruko felt as if an arrow had just shot her...her face was a blank momentarily. When she came to, she ran over and read the letter.

_'Dear Ms. Yui,_

_We regret to inform you that due to your lack of payment from the last three months we had no other choice but to claim your stuff and forcibly._

_From, the landlord'_

Haruko stood there, stiff as stone. Wind blew by but only her clothes shifted. Herschest began to ache as her body went numb. _I'm...homeless...? I...DAMN IT I MUST'VE GOTTEN THE DATES MIXED UP! I thought I had one more month... _She gulped and clenched the papers tightly as her hands began to shake. Her vision began to blur and without realizing it, she had collapsed in the middle of the streets.

...

Haruko's eyes slowly blinked open as florescent lights hit her unprepared pupils. She groamed from the shock but when her eyes adjusted she shifted up into a sitting possition. She looked around and saw she was in a small white room alone _...a hospital?_

Her assumption was proven correct as a nurse came in with clipboard in hand. "Ah, we see that Sleeping Beauty finally awoke." She smiled friendly. Her hair was a maroon like color with the face of about a thirty year-old. "You're at Kanto Hope Hospital. Some tall gentleman brought you in."

_Kidd..._ She relaxed slightly, her head buzzing with questions. "What happened?"

The nurse looked through the papers on the clip board "Just a mild panic attack, more than likely due to stress." The nurse made her way towards the IV and checked the fluids. "MMM...You're IV seems kinda low so I'll come back in a while."

"Um, excuse me.. Do you know where the...'gentleman' that dropped me off to went?" She asked as she pushed back her raven black hair away from infront of her eye.

"He said he would return shortly...but that was an hour ago." The nurse then sat at the end of the bed "Do you mind if you fill out some paperwork?"

Haruko smiled politly "No ma'am, of course I don't mind."

The nurse smiled back "Okay, first question: name?"

"Yui Haruko."

"Date of Birth?"

"December 19, 1992"

"Add-"

The door was suddenly kicked open and there was Kidd, with a grey duffel bag in hand that was flung over his shoulder. He quickly tossed it on Haruko's bed and plopped into one of the guest chair. He then pointed at Haruko with a sour look "_You _owe me some drinks..." He then placed an elbow on the arm of the hair and covered his face with it in exhaustion.

Haruko, along with the nurse, was stunned. They stared at him confusingly and then at the duffel bag. Haruko finally leaned over and unzipped the bag. Haruko flinched back with a dumbfounded look as the nurse nearly fell off the bed.

Inside...were many wads of cash-all hundred! And it looked as if that was how many wads there were in there.

Haruko snatched one clip quickly ran her hand through it "I...Is this for real?!"

"How on Earth did you get this money?!" The nurse added.

"OOP, you caught me! I robbed a bank." He answered sarcastically with a smile. He then leaned his cheek against his fist as he stared at the two, a prideful smirk appearing.

The nurse could only stare at him as did Haruko.

"Wh-what is this for, Kidd?" Haruko asked.

"Ain't it obvious? The bill for this place." He rolled his eyes.

Haruko jumped to her knees on the bed, "No! I can't let you do something like that Kidd!"

The nurse took this as a que to let herself out as she sneaked out of the room.

Kidd frowned and stood up "Well it's not like you can pay for it!" He retorted.

Haruko flinched back as rage shot through her-her pride consuming her. She stood up on the bed, making her eye-to-eye with Kidd "That doesn't mean you need to pay for it! I'll deal with it!"

"And just how the hell are ya gonna do that?!" He yelled back.

"It...It doesn't matter! THIS does NOT concern YOU!"

"Damnit to fucking hell will ya just let me cover this?!" He grew more annoyed than angry at this point.

"Why would you?!"

"Cause yer my client!" He bit his tongue slightly.

Haruko flung her arms in the air and turned around on the bed jumping off of it to the cold tile as she shouted "Of course! I'm your damn client!" she sat on the bed, her back towards Kidd.

"Well what the hell do you want me to say?! That we're friends?! Buddies?! The _second _I say that some asshole is gonna come around kill you!" He yeld back breathing heavily through his nose.

Haruko rage vanished as curiosity came towards her in a blink of her own eye. But she refused to turn around to see Kidd so she stayed silent.

"I have enemies that I'm pretty sure I can't even deal with! I have Digimon that want to torture me in every way imaginable! Ya know what they would do to a _human_?! They would torture ya just as bad, if not worse, as me!" At the end of his rant he breathed harshly through his mouth. He then paced for a moment, grabbing his head with his three clawed hand. "Look.. I got ya in a bunch o' shit you don't even know so let me do this for ya, okay?"

Haruko starred at the tiled floor, a soft smile on her lips. _I get it now... He cares too much about others...that he can't just say that they're friends... So instead he uses the 'client' thing as an excuse._Haruko looked up at him with a soft smile "I kinda need a place to stay too..." She said in a soft manner.

Kidd blinked and nodded with a smirk "Stuff already at my place. Hope ya like sleeping on the couch."

"Ugh..." She rolled her eyes "If I have to sleep there then maybe I should just stay here for while and have you cover that~" She said with a smirk, trying to help break the tension. She then plopped her head on the fluffy pillow with a smug smile.

"Hey now, you ain't dat fortunate." He smirked back, jokingly. He then made his way back towards her.

Haruko then sat up and smiled brightly up at him. His response was a genuine smile and him tusseling her hair, leading to her snapping at him to stop to which he just chuckled back.

**_A/N:_**

**_New character in the next chapter!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Haruko and Kidd walked out of the hospital together, Haruko lagging slightly behind.

"Ya sure yer feelin' ok?" Kidd asked looking over his shoulder.

Haruko nodded, "I'm fine!" She smiled brightly.

Kidd smirked some "That's a good attitude!"

That made Haruko giggle with a warm gentle smile.

"'Cause the sooner you get better, the sooner you'll get t' cleanin'." He added as he faced forwards, his shoulders slouched down.

Haruko face broke in shock. But soon enough, that shock was replaced with anger. "Hey! I thought you said that I'll get to stay 'cause of all the trouble you say you put me in!" She pouted. She had intended to clean anyway, but now her pride is on the line.

"I said that about the bill. This is separate." He smiled smugly "Or ya know, ya can live outside. Heard it was suppose to rain too."

Haruko glared daggers at him.

He sensed the hostility and smirked more, finding it over-whelmingly funny.

"Hey!"

Haruko head perked up and she turned around to see a familar group of boys. "Damnit..."

Kidd turned around and glared as the group walked towards them. Kidd slowly pushed Haruko behind.

She looked up at him and saw a fierce glare. Fear shot through her when, she saw him flex his claws menacingly.

_"Fight? Hell no, Imma kill 'em."_

Haruko grabbed hold og his jacket sleave, looking up at him pleadingly "Kidd, please don't..."

He could only glance at her, but his attnetion was then brought back to the group who was now in front of them. Kidd growled at them "Waddya want?!" He demanded as he looked down at them.

"None of your business!" One spat out.

"Why you little-" Kidd stepped forward.

Haruko quickly held her hand out, trying to attempt to hold him back.

Kidd drew back his hand, reading himself to claw.

_A man loomed over Haruko, "Now stay quite or I'll make sure you'll end up like your sister."_

Haruko flinched back, unknowingly to her that she had tears in her eyes. The urge to run consumed her as her legs jerked up and she darted into the streets. She could hear Kidd say something but it was a mutter to her. She almost didn't hear the sound of a car horn...almost. She looked up and saw that a car was heading right her way. The young woman stood frozen, a deer in the headlights.

Suddenly she tackled to the side, just barely avoiding the car. Her head hit against her saviors arm. When she looked up, her rescuer was on top of her.

Slowly the man loosened his grip around her and looked down

Haruko blinked, tears drops falling from away from her eyes "Mordred...?"

The man looming over her looked down with dumbfounded face "H-Haruko...?" I faint blush appeared on both of their faces.

The savior now named Mordred quickly lifted himself off of her and looked down the street.

Haruko looked up at him and then looked over what he was starring at-the car that had almost hit her had stopped.

Soon a man opened the door and slammed it shut "What the hell?!" He quickly stormed over to the two.

Haruko flinched back and stammered to get up. When she did, she was greeted with the enraged driver, face to face.

"You should watch where you're going, brat! That's a new car!" He growled.

Haruko flinched once more, but before she could say anything, Mordred had placed a hand on the mans chest to attract his attention and to push him back, "I'm sorry to say, sir, but I believe you're in the wrong." he frowned "She may have run across the street but _you_ did have a red light."

The driver flinched back, trying to recall if the light was green or red.

"And the speed limit is 30 while you were going at least 50. Therefore, if you stop yelling at my friend, we promise we will not sue." he ended with smile "Okay?"

The driver had a dumbfounded look. He then gulped, giving Haruko one last glare before he shuffled back to his car.

Haruko sighed with relief "Phew..." She said as she placed a hand over her heart.

Mordred looked over at her and place a hand on her shoulder "Are you okay?"

Haruko looked up and hugged Mordred around his neck, smiling widely "I can't thank you enough, Mordred!"

Mordred's face turned red as he was being hugged. He awkwardly patted her back "Heh, not a problem." He then blinked and looked at his watch "Aw crap! I'm sorry Haruko! I need to go." He pushed her away and bowed his head in respect "We'll have to catch up another time!" With that he ran off in the opposite direction, completely unfazed that he could have just lost his life.

Haruko starred confusingly for a moment until quickly looking over to see Kidd, looking in the direction Mordred ran off to. Luckily, the group of boys had disappeared. Haruko walked over to Kidd, still shook up from what just happened. When she walked over, she noted that Kidd was not only starring where Mordred had run off to-he was glaring. Haruko furrowed her brows. _What's wrong with him? _She then blinked,_ Oh! I bet he's mad that Mordred saved me and he didn't! _Haruko slapped her cheeks, trying to focus. She then grabbed Kidd's arm, tugging it so he would look down towards her. Kidd looked down, a somewhat serious look on his face. She then tugged his arm, gesturing him to keep walking. Kidd rolled his eyes with a snort but followed her.

"That was an old friend of mine," Haruko smiled over her shoulder at him "We use to be neighbors but then he moved away. We use to play all the time," she then smiled to herself "He way always there when I needed help, always acting like a big brother." She then twirled on her heel, walking backwards as she stared at Kidd.

All Kidd did was look down with a sour look.

Haruko sweat dropped slightly "Hehe.. I haven't seen him in years though!"

Kidd then picked up to his normal pace, passing Haruko's speed "Ya should stay away from him." He said as he passed her.

Haruko stopped walking and turned around, seeing Kidd kept walking, his hat low and his side finger tucked inside his pocket. She then jogged up towards Kidd, trying to close the distance between them. "Why do you say that?"

"...instinct."

"Instinct?"

"Leave it..." he growled to himself "The guys bad news, The End."

Haruko pouted "Well imagine how many people would say that to me about you."

Kidd frowned towards her, to which she replied sticking her tongue out childishly. He rolled is eyes but cracked a smile. Seeing him smile made her smile brightly. She then ran ahead and jumped on a empty bench, her arms spread wide to keep her balance as she looked down.

"_No-no-no-nobody cares!_  
><em>No-no-no-nobody cares<em>!" She rocked her head side to side, humming the instrumentals as she jumped off the bench and began to walk backwards, continuing singing the song.

"_Although my body aint rough, my gun show used to be tough_  
><em>And all my homies hollah-ed "bad ass" as I strutted down the street<em>  
><em>So all the gang and my crew, would scare the crap outta you<em>  
><em>And make you wish you hadn't been super dissing me and ~<em>  
><em>Saying Nobody cares about you~<em>  
><em>such a noob?<em>  
><em>But then again, if that's your life<em>  
><em>Its best for you to get some he~elp" <em>She then spun forward, continuing her fun tuned song with a rhythmic tone. Though she was causing people to stare, she did not mind as she smiled broadly as she sang.

Kidd starred at her blankly but blindly followed where she sang, his eyes glazed over. He acted as if he was in a trans by her singing.

"_Nobody cares about me?_  
><em>Songs like this are slighted, honestly<em>  
><em>But then again, if this is a joke<em>  
><em>Why bother posting it at a~all?!<em>

_No-no-no-nobody cares!_  
><em>nobody cares! nobody cares!<em>  
><em>No-no-no-nobody cares!<em>  
><em>Nobody cares bout you!<em>

_No-no-no-nobody cares!_  
><em>nobody cares! nobody cares!<em>  
><em>No-no-no-nobody cares!<em>  
><em>Nobody cares bout you!"<em>

With the song ending, she smiled with a giggle fit. This also made Kidd snap out of his daze, shaking his head to clear the fog that consumed his brain. _What was that?_

"Hey Kidd?"

He snapped his head up towards Haruko, who was looking over her shoulder at him.

"This is your place, right?"

Kidd blinked a few times before scratching his head "Yeah." He then walked over and grabbed the door knob, going through the door before Haruko-though she expected as much.

When they got to his room, Kidd quickly plopped down on the couch, tilting his hat lower over his head "Damn I'm beat!"

"You're not the one who almost died." she replied sarcastically.

"Hey, when you're me, you almost die walking out the door." he huffed.

Haruko smiled and rolled her eyes. She looked over on the other end of the couch and noted that her bags were there. She looked at the digital clock that was on the oven-4:24. she sighed to herself "Better start getting ready for work."

Kidd tipped his hat up with his thumb, looking up at her "You're going to work? _Today_?"

"Mm-hmm." she said as she made her way to her bags, "Can't miss too many days. Plus I need to work if I want to get my apartment back." after shuffling through her bags, she retrieved her stage clothes, the Eskimo, sleeveless jacket that acted as a dress, along with a sticker of a diamond, striped pink and purple leggings and sleeves, and faux leather gloves.

"Ya should tak it slow."

"The fact I didn't work yesterday _was_ me taking it slow." She stood up stretched some, "By the way, I work 5 to 9 Monday to Thursday, 4 to 11:30 on Friday's and Saturdays, and 6 to 10 on Sunday's."

"_Just_ singing songs?!" He exclaimed.

Haruko nodded proudly "Yep! Where's the bathroom?"

Kidd huffed, seeing he couldn't talk her into taking it easy "Straight down the hall."

She nodded towards him and quickly ran towards the room.

After a long time in the bathroom, Haruko finally stepped out from the back room, her outfit on point and the diamond sticker placed right below her left eye-still sporting the combat boots she normally wears. She tugged slightly on the leggings and sleeves, making sure nothing was too revealing. When she stepped back into the living room, she saw Kidd standing up, drinking a beer.

"Bout time ya got out, it's almost 5"

She tilted her head, but knowing he was right she quickly rushed towards the door "Dammit! Thanks Kidd!" She quickly opened the door but before she could close it behind, Kidd placed his foot between the door.

"Where ya think ya goin without me?" He cocked a brow with a displeased-somewhat pout-like-frown."

She huffed "Kidd, I don't have time to fight about this. Work is like 3/4 of a mile from here so I gotta go!"

Kidd rolled his eyes and swiftly picked her up, holding her up in the bridal position.

Haruko blushes brightly "K-Kidd! Put me down!"

He ignored her comment-and the blows to his chest that she caused, feeling her hits no more than he would feel a bubble pop against him. Once outside, he looked down with a mischievous smirk "Better hang on, Girly."

Haruko stopped her assault and looked up at him confusingly.

With a sift lunge of his legs, he sped across the streets. The people around could only feel the air passing by them, but not the figure who caused it.

Haruko squealed in fear and wrapped her arms around his neck, hiding her face against his chest.

With a sudden jump, he jumped to the top of the building then behind it.

Haruko's body was shaking as she still clung to Kidd for dear life.

"It's over." he smirked down at her.

Haruko slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him and then at the ground. He slowly set her down. She quickly staggered towards the wall of the building "L-Lets..._not_ do tha-at again..."

"Hey at least you're not late." he chuckled to himself.

"I think I'm going to be sick..." She then sighed and collected herself. She took a deep breath in and started rolling her shoulders, leading to moving her arms, shaking her hands. She began to lift herself on the top of her toes and jump slightly until she jumped higher. A chill ran through her and then slapped her cheeks, causing blood to rush to her cheeks. She then made a hardy jump and punched the air in front of her "I'm ready!" She then smiled up at Kidd, "Same deal as usual?"

Kidd smirked and nodded his head. She quickly ran past him, to the front of the club and burst through the door, her heart pounding with excitement.

_**A/N:**_  
><em><strong>Original song is Whatever by Vocaloid<strong>_  
><em><strong>English Cover by JubyPhonic<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

It was a calm sunset on Sunday. Haruko was dressed in her more formal attire for stage. She smiled softly as she looked towards the pockets of people that have gathered as slow music began to play. She could practically feel the confident smirk from Kidd, as she knew he was watching her-giving her even more of a reason to sing her best.

"_Tell me, what is on your mind~_  
><em>Help me, 'cause I'll like to know~<em>  
><em>What the, hell is, going on~?<em>  
><em>Never though I'd sing this song...~<em>"

She looked pleadingly towards the crowd, acting like the song requests her to do-as if it were her own words.

"_Let's not get started with the 'he said, she said'_  
><em>Sometimes it just doesn't go~o as planned~<em>"

The vocals that she had previously recorded played softly through the speakers-"_started out so simple and innocent~_"

She sang those vocals louder through the mic "_So simple and innocent~_"

The speakers played vocals once more "_Chemistry like Apple and Cinnamon~_"

Haruko replied with a saddened tune "_Like apple and Cinnamon~"_

She then pointed her open hand delicately at the crowd, slowly dancing to the following lyrics,

_"I can't believe that you and me, we're falling out over love...~_  
><em>And everybody use to be so envious of us...~<em>"

She looked up towards the crowd with sad eyes and looked back down, acting perfectly as if she was actually hurt-that she was in a conversation with someone and she's opening up her emotions.

"_What we had...was just too go~od..._  
><em>Good to last~<em>"

...

Haruko bowed towards the crowd as she heard pockets of clapping. When the lights dimmed to darkness, she quickly ran off stage. Not wasting time backstage-Haruko ran towards the bar, quickly running to the seat beside Kidd. Kidd in the mean time was talking to the bartender and took a long sip of beer before looking over towards Haruko.

Haruko smiled brightly "So how was it?"

Senji the bartender smiled "You were amazing, Pop Star."

Haruko looked towards Kidd to see his reply. When he only replied with a shrug, her smile broke and she hit him in the chest.

"You know I was awesome up there!"

Though it didn't hurt, Kidd's pride was damaged as he was assaulted by her attack. "Well if you're so sure about that, why did you ask?" He frowned.

Haruko snapped her head back, folding her arms in a pout "HMPH!"

Kidd just rolled his eyes and took another sip of his beer.

The show made Senji chuckle as he walked away to serve the other customers.

Haruko sighed and took her seat beside Kidd and looked up at him "So any request?" She smiled slightly.

Kidd's arm relaxed on the counter. He shrugged once more "Not really."

"Aw come on, everyone loves music." She smiled "You have to have a favorite! At least from the songs you've heard me sing." Her eyes sparkled with curiosity and confidence.

Kidd closed his eyes and stuck his nose up "Nope." He then finished off the beer.

Haruko pouted, not believing him. She then tried to think of all the songs she had sung that he's heard, and only one really stuck out to her. She then smiled widely, cracking his code.

Kid opened one eye to glance at her "Why you so smily?"

She then smiled smugly "Nothing~"

This caused Kidd to become suspicious, narrowing his eyes at her "What?"

She then stuck her tongue out at him childishly, showing she was refusing to tell him. But Kidd could not resist the urge to chuckle lightly and pat her head instead of the usual ruffle-he actually knew how long it took to make it not look messy this time.

She then hopped out of her seat with a smile, "I gotta tell Kyo what song to play next."

Hearing that accursed name, Kidd frowned and growled in his throat.

"Down, Boy" she child "I can deal with him for a second."

Kidd clicked his tongue "Whatever.."

She smiled in return and quickly ran back stage, Kidd watching as if a child running towards a swing-set.

When she had disappeared, Kidd frowned slightly to himself "Damnit..."

...

"Ladies and gentleman, thank you for being patient. Returning to the stage is Yui Haruko."

Slow guitar music played as the lights centered around the young singer.

"_Hey there little red riding hood~ You sure are looking good~ You're everything a big bad wolf could want~_"

He scarcely dodged a blow, the cowboy flexing his claws and charging.

"_Little red riding hood~ I don't think little big girls should~ Go walking in these spooky old woods alone~_"

Kidd jumped high and pulled out a gun "Happy Bullet Trigger!"

"_What big eyes you have~ The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad~ Just to see that you don't get chased~ I think I oughta walk with you for a ways~_"

A wolf-like creature jumped back, landing on a light pole.

"_What full lips you have~ They're sure to lure someone bad~ So until you get to Grandma's place~ I think you oughta walk with me and be safe~_"

Kidd charged once again, jumping towards him. He swiftly dodged it by jumping over him and extended his claws "Darkness Hand!"

"_Gonna keep my sheep suit on~ 'Til I'm sure that you've been shown~ That I can be trusted walking with you alone~_"

Kidd fell harshly on the ground, quickly glaring at his target. He swiftly pulled out a shot gun towards the creature.

"_Little red riding hood~ I'd like to hold you if I could~ But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't~ What a big heart I have~ The better to love you with~ Little red riding hood~ Even bad wolves can be good~_"

"This can be avoided by you just coming with me quietly." he spoke calmly

"_I try to keep satisfied~ Just to walk close by your side~ Maybe you'll see things my way~ 'Fore we get to Grandma's place~"_

"Ain't happenin', Wolfy.." He spat "So you can just go tell them Damn Gods that if they want me they'll have to get ther' ass outta there throuwns and get me!"

_"Little red riding hood~ You sure are looking good~ You're everything a big bad wolf could want~"_

"Then please don't take this fight personal. I'm under order." He nodded slightly and pounced towards Kidd once more.

_"Little red riding hood~ I don't think little big girls should~ Go walking in these spooky old woods alone~"_

Kidd stepped aside and punched the wolf in the back causing him to hot the pavement.

_"What big eyes you have~ The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad~ Just to see that you don't get chased~ I think I oughta walk with you for a ways~"_

He then slammed one foot on the Digimon's back, the the light from the street lamp casting a dark shadow over his face.

_"What full lips you have~ They're sure to lure someone bad~ So until you get to Grandma's place~ I think you oughta walk with me and be safe~"_

"Got it." He said darkly, an energy ball forming in his hand.

Haruko sighed slightly and smiled brightly, making out the shilloetes of the people clapping, but when she looked over where Kidd usually sits, he was missing. She blink as sadness panged her heart. It was not until the next song that she snapped out of her sadden daze and prepared her her vocals for the next song.

...

By the time Haruko was on her next break, Kidd was in his usal spot with a beer in hand.

Haruko blinked as a slight hurt feeling stabbed her chest. She soon just shook it off and walked over beside him.

"Good singin' up there, Pop Star."

She gave him a soft nod "Thank you.."

Kidd blinked back in confusion "Eh? Whats th' matter? It ain't often I give compliments." His face changed to a pout, seeing his compliment meant nothing to her.

Haruko then smiled up at him "Oh nothing! Just tired."

He then smiled "Good, now how much longer?"

"Just a couple hours."

"Geeze..." He moaned

"Aw poor you who gets to sit on your ass and drink beer." She spoke sarcastically, then stuck out her tongue.

"Bite me!" He stuck his tongue out back out to retort.

"Haruko?"

Haruko head perked up as she looked beside Kidd to see her friend, and savior, Mordred. She quicklly smiled and stood up "Mordred!"

Mordred smiled widely "I thought that was you! I barely recognized you."

Haruko glanced over and noted that Kidd was giving him a dark glare. Thinking quickly, assuming he was still upset that he was too late to save her, she latched on to Mordred's arm "Kidd, this is Mordred an old friend of mine!"

Kidd just glared harsher towards him, and though Haruko did not notice, so did Mordred

Feeling the tension, Haruko quickly tried to lighten the mood "Uh, I never did get to thank you properly for saving my life, Mordred!" She smiled brightly up at him.

A faint blush hit his cheeks as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly "Heh, it was nothing..."

She then let go of his arm and jumped back, trying to have some of her happiness rub off on Kidd-which failed "So what brings you here? Didn't your parents move like far out?"

Mordred nodded "They did, but now that I'm 19 I got a place of my own not far from here. I seriously got it for a steal!" he chuckeled.

"Really?! I've looked all around and the only place that was even close in my price range wa-" It was then Haruko realized...he must be talking about her old apartment that she had gotten kicked out of. Her face had fallen and turned pale.

Mordred flinched back "Eh, wh-what's wrong?"

Even Kidd had to break his pout to cock a brow towards her "She tends to do that a lot..." he said as he took another sip of beer.

A rain cloud had hovered above Haruko's head. Depression setting in like a cold rock.

"Eh...Haruko?"

She finally snapped back into reality and sweatdropped "Sorry...I had a moment..."

Mordred could not resist the urge to chuckle, "same ol' Haruko." He then looked over and noticed that Senji the bartender was passing by, "Excuse me?"

Senji looked over with a cocked brow.

"Are there any jobs availble here?"

Haruko flinched back "You're looking for a job?! Here?!"

Mordred chuckled once more "Well that was the reason I came here-Seeing you and your preformance was just luck."

In the meantime, Kidd's eye was twitching out of anger.

Haruko then clasped her hands together as she faced Senji "Oh please Senji! Tell me there's a job opening!"

"Well lucky for your friend there, one of our bartenders quit." He laughed lightly at Haruko's plead.

Her eyes lightened up as she hugged Mordred's arm "YAY! Me and Mordred are gonna be working together!"

"Well I don't have the job yet..." He laughed

"Aw pish-posh, you'll know you'll get it!" She smiled brightly.

"Will Yui Haruko please return to the stage." The speakers spoke.

Haruko looked up and smiled confidently "That's me!" She looked over at Senji, Mordred, and Kidd "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!"

"Knock 'em dead, Pop Star."

Kidd gave her the usual flick of the hand and nod with a slight smile.

When she ran off, and Senji left to attend the other customers, Kidd and Mordred instantly glared at each other.

"You're putting my friend in danger..." he frowned

"I'd be careful if I were you, Human." He glared back "Lizard-Breath ain't here for you to hide behind."

He then faced Kidd "I'm not going to let someone of the likes of you be the reason she gets hurt."

"She's my client, so mind your own damn business."

Mordred flinched back "Client?" He then furrowed his brows together in anger "You're lying! Haruko would never want help from a Bounty Hunter."

He smirked some "Things change." He then frowned and glared harshly at him "You keep my secret, I keep yers."

Mordred looked down, _she would understand wouldn't she? Well...I also thought mom would...and that's how I got into this trouble. _he then sighed "Deal."

_**A/N:**_

_**Songs Used: Apple and Cinnamon by Utada and Little Red Riding Hood by Amanda**_


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Haruko sat in the living room of Kidd's home. Kidd was in the back, secretly tending to his arsenal that he refused to let Haruko know about. Haruko had just finished cleaning and plopped on the couch with a big huff.

_It's been about a week since I started living here...his habits are pretty easy to pick up...and cleaning this place is easy..._ She thought to herself.

She still barely knows anything about him... She's not aloud in his room and when they're not sleeping or at the bar, he's out. _I wonder what he-_

A loud snap came from the door.

Haruko jumped and looked over as the door opened, the door knob now yanked out from the door. She quickly got to her feet "Kidd!"

With no warning, let alone a welcome, a tall blond woman stepped into the room. She wore revealing black tights with a cape and a purple mask that covered only the top part of her face. Her eyes were bright pink, all three of them as the third one was placed on her forehead with a gap in the mask to allow it to 'see'. The tall woman looked around annoyed, her pink lips in a frown.

Haruko backed up quietly, fear shooting through her as she saw the many guns that were in her jacket like cape.

"Starr?"

The mystery woman looked over towards the hallway opening to see a confused Kidd with one fang pointing out of his mouth. She then smirked "so this is where you've been hiding?" Her voice was smooth like silk, almost seductive.

Haruko looked at Kidd and the now named stranger confusingly "uh..."

Kidd then smirked and shrugged his arms "Ah Ya caught me."

Starr walked over towards him and hit him in the arm, friend-like "It's rude to make a woman hunt you down."

"Oh? Is that what yer callin yerself, now? Here I am still calling you a witch." He smiled a full grin, actually rubbing his arm where she hit him.

Haruko was utterly confused, but relaxed only slightly, _they're friends._

Kidd looked over towards the entrance to his home to see the door knob missing "Ya really had t' do that?" He frowned in a sarcastic manner

"Had to make sure you wouldn't shut the door on me." She smirked slyly, flipping her hair up to hit him in the face as she turned to sit on the couch. She only glanced at Haruko, but in that glance she was looking down at her as an owner to a dog.

Haruko flinched back and stared at her as she plopped down on the couch. For Haruko, the tension did not break until Kidd spoke,

"Aw, I thought Ya got use to doors being closed on ya." He smirked as he took a step over to her, finally acknowledging the very confused Haruko with a glance. He then turned to her and said "Oi...imma need ya to scram." he said, pointing with his thumb to the door.

Haruko blinked and looked towards Starr and back to him "but...why?"

"I'll explain it later." he then looked down at her seriously, a cold vacant look in his eyes. He loomed over her as he stared.

A chill went through Haruko, his cold stare still terrifying... She then gulped audibly and nodded slowly. He stepped back and nodded and gestures his head to the door, telling her to leave. She furrowed her eyes together And slowly walked over towards the now broken door, a chill catching her as she shivered-even she could feel the powerful tension in the room. She slowly pushed the door open, hesitating only for a second, and continued out the door.

"Nice pet." Starr commented when she left with a smirk. She kicked her legs up and slammed them on the coffee table, having her arms draped over the couch-similar to how Kidd does when he comes home.

Kidd looked down at her, a slight frown on his face "Whaddya want Starr?"

She looked down in thought and huffed through her nose. She then looked up at him "You've Been neglecting us, Kidd."

He glared slightly at her "I ain't been 'neglectin'' nuthin'. Ain't now jobs for us for the longest time and nothin' I can't handle solo."

"Really?" She then glared at him sternly "Then what about that Devi Gang?"

He blinked, knowing he was caught in her trap.

"You're trying to say you took on a good 20 Devimons and you didn't get a scratch on you?" She smirked slyly

He frowned angrily "I needed the cash."

"Uh-huh, right... And that's why you made a transfer with Gazimon to get human world money instead of bits?"

Kidd clenched his teeth tightly, growling as if a dog being cornered.

"You know I was curious as to why you were spending so much time here? I mean, you usually hide out from enemies here, but you've been spending more and more time in this damn world." She then tilted her head "Is because now you have a pet to take care of?"

"Jus' spit it out already!" He yelled at her "I know full well Ya ain't here to interrogate!" He glared down at her.

Starr closed her eyes with a nod "The last heist we did ain't goin' over to well."

"Yeah, no shit..." he muttered "Jus yesterday one of the Gods 'throw-aways' tried to bring me back."

"You too?" She sighed "Guns and I had to deal with a goat boy and hell of slot more. Those guys mean business."

"Hey they jus' shootin' the messenger; if they gotta problem, they should take it up with them damn Lords!" He said while clenching his fist.

"Messenger or not, we're in some pretty deep shit. I'm telling you this so that we'll have a better chance with dealing with those freaks together." Starr then stood up, her leather bodysuit making squeak noises as she did "Make a choice Kidd. Are you going to stick with us?" She then pulled out a two barrel shot gun and bent her elbow, holding it up as if a sword "One for all?"

Kidd stared at her then lowered his head. He then pulled out a revolver and and copied her stance while clanking the barrels of the guns together, starring at her with a slight smirk "And all for one."

...

Haruko slowly walked out of the room but then was frozen in thought... _A man...and a woman...left in a room together alone..._ Her face then flushed deep red.

_Kidd leaning over his long lost friend. She would cross her legs over lap as they lean in an-_

Haruko shook her head vigorously and repeatedly hit her her temples with her fist, yelling in thought to herself, _GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!_ Haruko tried to push the thought away as she walked outside, mumbling "He's buying me a new couch...a big comfy one..." Her cheeks still flushed read as a dark aura surrounded her-an aura that's mixed with spite, anger, resentment, and...jealousy? Though Haruko was too proud to admit the last part as she continued her mumbling to herself.

"Haruko!"

She snapped out of her self bickering as Haruko looked around to see who had called her, only to see a happy and familiar face, "Mordred!"

Mordred ran down the sidewalk to greet his friend "Ha! I was just hoping I see you! I got the job!"

Haruko smiled brightly, "Really?!" Haruko then hugged him tightly around the neck, giggling "that's great!"

"Well the fact I got a good word put in from the bars main attraction, they were practically begging me to take the job!" He chuckled

Haruko smiled, her eyes twinkling as if they were stars "That's so great, Mordred! Oh!" Haruko quickly let go and dug out her wallet from the back of her pocket, making Mordred watch curiously as she smiled proudly "Yep! This should be enough!"

Mordred cocked a brow, though a faint pink hit his cheeks, seeing her child like reaction. Even he had to admit it was pretty cute.

Haruko then pointed to the sky "As celebration of us working together, I shall buy us both snow cones!"

Mordred flinched back slightly and chuckled "Come on, Haru... you don't have to-"

He was cut off by Haruko grabbing his hand and looking up at him with a sad, puppy-like face "Pwease Momo.."

He flinched, hearing his old childhood name being used against him. He had to look away to hide some of the blush on his face "F-Fine!" He frowned slightly, being defeated.

Haruko punched the air excitedly "YAY!" She then tugged his hand along, causing him to stumble momentarily as he was practically dragged by a woman half his size. Though when she turned around to smile at him so childishly, he could not resist but to smile back in the same demeanor.

...

The sky was purple as the two sat in the park, both enjoying the bottom half of their snow cone; Haruko's lips being tinted blue as Mordred's were tinted a darker shade of red. The two were laughing and joking as kids and their mothers were holding hands, leaving the park. The street lamps lit, shining down on the two who were sitting on the bench-making fun of how their lips had changed colors.

"You look like you were stuck in a freezer for a month." He chuckled.

"Yeah, well at least I don't look like I had a make-out session with Marilyn Monroe!" She teased, sticking out her now deep blue tongue.

Mordred just busted out laughing, both at her joke and her tongue.

"Excuse me?"

The two looked up to see a young woman with blond hair, carrying a basket of roses.

"Would you like to buy a rose for your sweetheart?" She spoke softly with a smile to match.

Mordred flinched back, his cheeks once again tinted red, while Haruko's were pink.

"Oh no, ma'am!" Mordred nervously spoke "We-We're not a couple..." he laughed nervously.

"Oh, my apologies." with that said, the woman walked away, her foot steps echoing.

Mordred sighed with relief "Could you believe her?" He laughed "Us...a couple.." he laughed awkwardly.

Haruko giggled, though more at his face than his words "Well people always use to say we looked like a cute couple." her cheeks still painted with pink.

Mordred blinked and smiled in remembrance "Oh yeah... I remember my mom and dad would make jokes about us getting married."

"And then all the boys would tease you cause your best friend was a girl." she giggled.

"Oh God, I remember you pushed some kid down cause he said I had 'girl germs'." He bursted out laughing.

Haruko laughed along with him. She then looked up at the purple-like sky "It wouldn't be so bad to have a keepsake about today." she smiled

Mordred blinked curiously "Oh? Well if you want, I can see if that florist girl is close by?!" He said as he stood up.

Haruko giggled, "No no," she said as she held his hand "Besides, those things die and stuff."

Mordred smiled and sat bake down "Oh yeah, you always hated flowers."

She nodded in agreement. She then looked over and saw the spoon in the cup that belonged to Mordred. She quickly snatched it and flicked up the red stained white plastic spoon "This shall be my keepsake for today!" She grinned.

Mordred cocked a brow while chuckling "A spoon?"

"Well I can do a lot more with a spoon than a rose!" She then placed the spoon on the end of her nose, balancing it "See!"

Mordred bursted out laughing again, his sides hurting "If you say so!"

She smiled brightly at him, the spoon falling off her nose, causing the two to laugh even more.

...

"Thanks for walking me home." Haruko smiled towards Mordred. The sky was a dark shade of blue as the two stood outside Kidd's home, though Haruko neglected to tell him that part.

"No problem." He smiled softly.

Haruko returned the smile, gazing into his eyes... She finally snapped out of her stare lock and smiled, "I'll see you at work then."

Mordred blinked, disappointment hitting his chest "Oh, um right.."

Haruko lowered her head to a bow "Goodnight." She straightened up to show a bright smile.

The feeling in his chest disappeared when he saw her smile "...Goodnight, Haru..."

With that, Haruko turned and entered the building, leaving Mordred alone on the street.

Mordred shook his head lowly with a joking smile on his lips "I'm hopeless..."

Haruko walked down the hallway and walked straight towards the room that belonged to Kidd. She knocked on the door "Kidd? Is it safe to come in?"

No reply.

With no lock to stop her she slowly pushed the door open to reveal an empty living room. "Kidd?"

Again, no reply.

Everything seemed to be in normal condition, except a small white note on the coffee table. Haruko slowly walked over towards the table and lifted the note.

'_Gonna be gone for a while. Money's under the couch._  
><em>-Kidd.<em>'


	9. Chapter 9

_Away...?_

Haruko flipped the paper over to see if anything else was written. She looked over the small dark room in thought and worry... _What if those jerks try to get to me...? Or Kyo? And what would happen if I ran out of money? A-And what if he got hurt?! What if he's going to pick a fight?! What if he never comes back?! What if-_

She quickly ran to Kidd's room and tried to turn the door know. No use-the room was locked. She loudly banged on the door repeatedly "Kidd! Kidd! Kidd I know you're i there!" She hollered at the door. She then began to kick and beat harder against the door "Kidd! Kidd-" she promptly bit her lip and sunk to the floor, weakly beating on the door; her knuckles now scraped. "Kidd..."

...

Three sunsets have set since Kidd had pulled his vanishing act. Haruko sat at the bar, deep in thought...though if you asked her what she was thinking, she could not have given you an answer; though that did not prevent her from giving out a harsh glare.

Senji placed a martini beside her, making her look up.

"Seems you're the main person who could use one, Pop Star." His eyes furrowed concerned

Haruko looked up at him and shook her head "No thank you... I haven't been feeling like drinking for a while."

Senji smiled half-heartedly, "Seems that guy broke your habit..."

Haruko nodded slightly "Hm...I need to go back on stage.." With that, she left towards the stage.

"...good luck...Pop Star..." He said silently as she was already half way gone.

Today was a calm Thursday, so though she would usually have to be more pumped than usual, she was so empty. Recently, the aura that has surrounded her have been full of gloom and depression. People could tell something was wrong when she sung; though she sung the songs perfectly, the feeling was always sad and when she looked towards the crowd, her look was full of vacancy. She continued to sing the songs, full of emotion, though the emotions were almost out of place. She didn't have any bits to excite the crowd; she would go up, sing her songs, and go sit back down, today being no exception.

She carefully grabbed the microphone as tunes played through the speakers.

"_This burning love is weighing down my soul_  
><em>I'm all on my own. No place to go...<em>  
><em>Aaaaaah!"<em>

She rocked her head to the song, trying to fall into the rhythmic pattern to the song as the intro slowly drifted off.

_"Grey clouds surrounding me, sitting over this shadowed city._  
><em>Sunlight refusing to shine, as dusk slowly comes...<em>  
><em>There's no hope in this bleak darkness...<em>  
><em>Ahh~"<em>

She slowly swayed her body, matching the beat.

_"This world is slowly bleeding out_  
><em>Regardless, I will continue to love you<em>  
><em>Obviously, I can't figure out what to do"<em>

Haruko then hugged her arms, as if comforting herself in her current troubles.

_"How should I act? What should I do?_  
><em>I Guess I'm... just foolish."<em>

New electric instruments were suddenly introduced as she began to rock again to the song, more demanding this time around.

_"Now's no time for silly games!_  
><em>This love is now a war!"<em>

She began to wave her arm across herself, as if in denial.

_"I can't stand seeing you happy with anyone but me!_  
><em>My heart has chosen you... and that's my only sin!<em>  
><em>But give me just one chance- I'll show you how I really fe~el..."<em>

The song returned to the slow melody it once was as she continued.

_"Ahh~ Suddenly a transparent sky floats by..._  
><em>It seems so out of place this time..<em>  
><em>It makes me think of how crazy love can be<em>  
><em>But how should I act? What should I do?"<em>

Haruko clenched her teeth tightly and shut her eyes tight. She turned her head away from the crowd.

_"My eyes will not shed tears. I will take this chance to say that..."_

She clenched her fist as her body tightened.

_"I love you!"_

She glared towards the crowd angrily.

_"I will try my best to shine,_  
><em>and lock your gaze on me.<em>  
><em>Command your attention so that you never look awa-a-ay~!"<em>

She held the mic close to her for the previous note, holding it for three notes.

_"Prepare to intercept!"_

She waved her arm around again, as if a general ordering an army.

_"This war is at a standstill so I need to raise my game_  
><em>Love is blind... I'll prove it to you!<em>  
><em>Yes, I will be awakened from this sleep just by your kiss..."<em>

The song slowly halted to a quiet end.

...

After the performance, she rested behind stage this time around, splashing water in her face.

"Oi!"

Haruko looked over her shoulder and saw Kyo, an unamused expression covering his face. Haruko turned her head away before she was caught rolling her eyes.

Kyo marched towards her "Just what shit are you trying to pull?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." she stated bluntly.

He quickly jerked her around by her shoulder "You keep giving people the stink eye on stage! People are complaining that you keep singing mean song! They're leaving their seats!"

She looked up at him unamused "You're the one who plays the song."

"Because you tell me! I don't know what the fuck are on these weird tracks!" He yelled "Look, you better start to change that attitude or you're gonna be back on the streets, living on tips!"

Haruko glared coldly up at him "Well seeing how you flirt with anything with a skirt, get free drinks 24/7 and your entire job relies on pushing buttons all night here, I assume you like this job; and seeing your job relies on me and me alone, I respectively tell you to: _Bite me_!" She yelled back at the end.

Kyo suddenly pushed her up against wall roughly, glaring daggers at her "Don't forget who you're talking to, Bitch!" He snared "I practically own you here! I say jump, you better be in the damn air for your own good!"

She growled in return "I will when you do the thing you usually do at night and, Go fuck yourself!" She sternly pushed him back and marched off

"Hey! Don't bother coming back!"

"Fine! See where this place goes with out me!"

With that she was out the door, and without her knowing, tears streaming down her face.

"Stupid Jackass...telling me what to sing.." She mumbled to herself "That whole place can go to fucking hell for all I care!" She shouted

She heaved and hiccuped as she finally realized that she was crying. She quickly wiped her tears away with her sleeve. Handfuls of people on the street stared at the distressed woman. She ignored it as she continued walking. She refused to go back to Kidd's home, a pit being in her stomach just by looking at the building. She went to the only place she knew it would be quite: the library.

She ran to the library and once there, that was when she began to walk to the computer. She waved to the librarian as she walked and pulled out a set of earphones from her pocket. The second she sat down at one of the computers she plugged them in and went straight to YouTube. Since she doesn't have a computer of her own, she has to rely on the library's computer to find music-or well, use to. She logged in and clicked on a playlist that read 'Emotional'. Once she heard one of the songs blaring through her ear phones, she rested her head down on the table and closed her eyes.

"_Whoever said this pain would go away didn't know what it meant to be here without you..."_

_..._

_"...Stop haunting my dreams...just let me be. I keep remembering-I can't forget you..."_

Haruko opened her eyes after the feeling of being shook woke her "Hm?"

The librarian stood there "The library is about to close, darling.."

Haruko tilted her head and looked at the computer: her playlist had looped and it was almost seven. She rubbed her eyes "oh...I'm sorry..." she stiffly stood up and stretched, stifling a yawn.

The librarian nodded "You be careful, you here?"

Haruko unplugged her earphones and nodded "Yes ma'am, thank you." With a bow of her head, she left the building.

Haruko began to mindlessly walk. the sun disappeared from the sky quite a few hours ago. Her eyes were vacant as she kept her gaze low. She had a few dollars so she decided to wait at the bus stop to catch a ride home. She sat there, eyes glued to the ground.

Sound of feet hitting the concrete hit her ears. The scraping reminded her of heels but she didn't look up-she was at a bus stop afterall. More than likely a woman walking the road of shame and decided to take a bus. But then, a tune hit her ears casuing her to look up. She saw a white haired boy playing a flute type instrument.

He played a low tune, though that did not distract from the melotic tune that hit her ears. She would usually look at the rest of the closing but she was to enchanted by the singing. Haruko's eyes glazed over as he continued to play.

And then-a loud click was heard.

The sudden click stopped the music, also snapping Haruko out of her daze. The second she did, she saw quickly that the boy with white hair also had a pair of swirled horns and under metal plates on his legs were goat legs. Those steps she assumed here heels were actually goat hooves. The two starred at eachother for a second until the boy looked over his shoulder. And that was then she noted that someone else had made that click. Once she looked behind the strange boy her eyes widened.

"Hand's off the human." A raspy voice demanded with a western accent.

"K-Kidd..."

The goat boy slowly raised his hands above his head and closed his eyes "I'm just under order.." he spoke clearly.

"Then a won't take it person will code your ass..." He hissed

Haruko blinked confusingly, more confused at the strange boys noble reaction of staying put without fighting.

Kidd clenched the tigger oh so slightly, but just enough not to shoot after Haruko pushed the goat boy out of the way. Both the goat boy and Kidd flinched back as Haruko threw herself between a stranger and a loaded gun. Haruko glared harshly at Kidd as he stared confusingly at her. He then frowned.

"Oi!"

"'Oi!' yourself!" She snapped back with a glare "I haven't seen you in three days and you have me worried sick!"

Klidd growled "I've been busy!"

The boy looked at the two confusingly, as if he was watching a bitter couple fighting.

"This bastards been a pain in my ass for the past three months!"

"Well he's gonna be a pain in your ass for a bit longer!"

He growled "Move outta the damn way!"

Haruko spread her arms open "No! I don't care what's going on! You're not killing him: Not here, not now!" She glared up at him.

Kidd clenched both his teeth and fist, his eye twitching "You realize what he was gonna do to you?!"

"You realize I don't care?!" She then grabbed his arm that was holding the gun and leaned her head against his middle, hiding her face against her "...I was so worried..." she spoke sofly "...I kept kept thinking something happened...or that I drove you off... And now that I finally see you, you try to kill someone.." She clenched her teeth, tears streaming down her face "Don't let our reunion be ruined by you murdering someone!" She bagan to shake to try and hold back her sobbing.

Kidd blinked, his rage vanishing with sympathy-though only for a second. He quickly pushed that feeling away and closed his eyes, patting her head "Yeah...don't worry, Girly..." He sighed, though a hint of a smile was noticable.

He then looked up and glared at the boy. He gently pushed her aside and quickly launched at the boy. He jerked him up by his neck and slammed him aginst a light pole.

"ARG-"

"Listen here, Goat Boy!" He snarled "I don't give a damn what you tell those freaks of data! If I see any of you bastards get even in eye sight of this human, I'll slaughter the lot of you!" He growled as pure hatred flared in his eyes. "Got it?!"

The boy gagged but nodded slowly.

Satisfied, Kidd promptly threw him in the streets "Then thank them damn gods that you ain't dead! Not get!"

The white haired boy looked at him and only glanced at Haruko. He quicklt nodded towards them and ran.

Kidd huffed through his nose "Damn pest.."

He then looked over at Haruko, who was starring at him in shock with billed up tears held in her eyes.

_**A/N:**_

_**Songs used:**_

_**English cover of Vocaloids Love is War by Zoozbuh. (His own note: I really liked parts of xShellah's and Neibaku's translyrics, so I borrowed a few sections here and there.) I also changed one lyric 'prepare to intercept' from 'get ready to intercept' for the fact I like how that flows better and I listened to another cover of the song that said this instead (that one being by Kaino).**_

_**Can't Forget You by My Darkest Days**_


	10. Chapter 10

The two stared at each other for what had felt like an eternity. It was Haruko who broke the silence

"Where have you been...?"

He huffed "Here. There." ending it with a shrug

Haruko frowned at his answer

"I can't tell Ya now. Let's get home before anything else happens."

Haruko stiffened, she finally snapped her head back, glaring towards the ground "...I was fired today."

Kidd flinched back "Fired?! Hell it was only a few days here, how the hell did you-"

"It was because of you!" She cut in, yelling loudly "You just up and leave like that all the time and it drives me up the wall! I get that you can't have friends but then some bimbo waltzes in and then POOF! You're gone!" Haruko was shaking at this point, tears spilling until specs hit the ground "How the hell do you expect me to react! You think I like worrying about you?! I hate it! Especially if I don't even know if you even care! But here I am!" She then began to pace around, covering her eyes with her hand "Its just not fair..." She then marched over to him "You're a douchebag! Y-You're self-centered! You have the dumbest way of thinking!" She then wrapped her arms around him, hiding her face against him and squeezing him tightly "And if you ever leave me like that again, I'll break apart even more.." She clenched his jacket tighter "So if you really don't care about me, push me away before I like you even more!"

Kidd stared down at her in shock, he had no clue how to react. He then lifted off his hat and placed it on top of her head. This made her loose her grip out of confusion and gave him the moment to kneel down in front of her. He carefully grabbed her by her chin and starred into her crystal blue eyes.

"...My buds and I got into some trouble with some bad Digimon.. It'll be a while until we can get out of it..."

Haruko looked down, tears sliding down her cheek.

"So when I heard they were snatching up everyone who we even chatted with, I came runnin' back here as fast as I could..."

Haruko eyes widened and she looked up at him.

He then knocked his hat lower on her, covering her face "So hide behind that until Ya stop yer blubberin.. Ya ain't fit to cry like that." he smirked

"I-I told you...i was fired... You don't have a reason to be around me...I'm not your client..."

"Yeah well.." he huffed "Jus' gonna have to find somethin until this bullshit I'm in blows over."

The tears on Haruko's face slowed down as she looked up at him "Then what?"

He ruffled her hair "Stick around to see.." He then grinned childishly.

She stared at it momentarily before sniffing and wiping away her tears "...you're so mean..." She joked slightly

"Well I am a self-centered douchebag that has a stupid way of thinking." he shrugged with a grin.

What started as a grin became a bright smile beaming up at him with the last of the tears sliding down her cheek.

He sighed in relief as he stood up "Now can we get home?"

She nodded, a small smile on her lips.

He huffed again and started walking towards the direction to where he lived "You comin'?"

Haruko blinked and quickly ran up to catch up to him, this time just a step or so behind him.

As they walked it was mostly silent, except for the occasional car that passed them.

"So why'd you get fired?" He spoke trying to spark a conversation that did not involve yelling.

"I..um..." Her sweat dropped remembering what she had yelled at Kyo "It was...a mutual agreement that I shouldn't be there..."

Kidd cocked his brow "Mutual agreement?"

"...That involved me yelling inappropriate things at Kyo." she scratched the back of her head.

He chuckled "That's more like ya."

She sighed "Guess I'll go back to singing on streets."

"Hey you ain't gotta worry 'bout cash. I make more for my own good. I can handle a permanent house-guest." he said looking up to the sky, trying to maintain his composure.

Haruko blinked "R-Really?!" She then shook her head "Kidd, you know I won't let you do that.."

"Yeah well you ain't goin' anywhere that I can't keep an eye on you.." He closed his eyes in a huff.

The young girl blinked back in confusion and looked up at him, having to hold back his hat from falling in front of her face. His silver locks glowed in the moonlight as he rubbed the side of his head.

"Just let me do it, alright?"

Her unsure frown turned into a soft smile as she starred up at him. It was then she noted that they were in front of their home.

Kid lead the way through the hallway and toward the door, "Ah, I see you got the knob fixed."

"Mm-hmm. Here." She leaned over and unlocked the door "its a new lock, so new key." She then opened the door.

The familiar smell mixed with an unknown scent hit Kidd's nose, he smelt the distinct sent of cleaning products. It was almost over powering, but it was enough of a both to give him an instant headache "Eh, did some cleanin'?"

Haruko nodded "I got bored..."

The two stepped into the room and Kidd quickly plopped down on the couch, surprise the the usual dust cloud didn't puff up. Once Haruko turned on the light he saw the usual stains that coated the place were either gone or faded away. He whistled from a high pitch to a low pitch "Nice job."

She gave a small nod "Thank you.."

He groaned "I never thought I'd miss this couch so much."

Haruko tilted her head "Its only been three days?"

"Not for me.. In the Digital World, time moves a lot faster. A day here is about a month there."

The young woman blinked, slight shock in her eyes. She then looked down "So...i guess that means you'll be leaving here soon then." A lump swelled in her throat.

He looked over at her and sighed "...maybe."

She frowned sadly.

"Ya see..." Kidd leaned over, placing his elbows on his legs "I'm in this group.. we're a bunch of bandits...outlaws you can say."

Haruko flinched back.

"The three of us each got a dark past that we don't enjoy talkin' 'bout-well except Guns. He's all for a kill spree, but he don't really like the after-effect of dealing with the Royal Knights. Anyway...the three of us met up and started robbin' folks. Everything from taking over a Trainmon to threatening entire village."

Fear grew in Haruko, she had no clue that his past was anything like that.

"But then we got the shit kicked out of us by those damned Knights... They let us go but they said if we do anythin' else, they'll code us." he huffed in irritation "That's when the group turned into a group of Bounty Hunters cause dealin' with those assholes is just a pain in the ass.. We did a lot of good things after that, helpin' out the little guy that weren't strong enough to do stuff-as long as they paid the right price that is. That's when we got the name 'The Three Musketeers'..."

Haruko blinked, their musketeers must be different than the ones in fables.

"But then...Starr told us about a Heist...that led to all this bullshit." he huffed once more "Her damn brother talked big 'bout us to Lucemon-someone Ya really don't wanna piss off. They hired us to steal something from these Olympians, some kinda weapon that one of 'me were working craftin'. It was a quick in and out. We had Guns attack as a distraction while Starr and I went to snatch it... We all nearly died but we made it out alive. We handed the weapon off, got paid some hot cash, and never thought about it again..."

"...Until those Olympians wanted their weapon back.."

"Bingo." he reclined back in on the couch and huffed "A big pain in the ass.. Them damn gods have armies and they ain't nothin' to joke about either..."

"And they want you to get their weapon back...?"

His silence was all she needed to answer the question.

Taking the hat off, she sat beside him and placed the hat back on his head, causing him to look at her.

"Don't do anything stupid..."

He scoffed jokingly "Says the girl that told off her boss." he said while ruffling her hair.

"Hey!" She moved his hand away and yelled back "He was being a jerk! And it's your fault! You up and going without so much of a good-bye threw me off!" She pouted

"Ah excuses, excuses." he grinned.

Haruko frowned but then began to laugh lightly, soon to become a full laughing bit.

Kidd blinked and chuckled lightly. Both of them had missed their pointless bickering at one another.

She smiles brightly up at him, not a single tear on her face.

He sighed in relief and plopped his feet up on the coffee table and flipped on the TV. "Yet another thing I missed."

Haruko rolled her eyes and then blinked with a thought in mind "Oh I bet you're hungry!"

Kidd cocked a brow down at her and thought for a moment "Ah well now you say it..." he trailed off.

Haruko smiled brightly "Here I'll go make something real quick." with that she set off to the kitchen.

"Hm.." He smiled as he watched her leave and thought for a moment. He was remembered a few moments from his old western movies where the cowboy would come home after along day and the wife of the house cook him a meal. He chuckled at the thought, actually comforting him somewhat by it-but he wouldn't dare say it aloud for the fact he knew full well Haruko would attack him, assuming he would mean it in a sexist way.

"Are noodles okay?" She yelled from the kitchen.

He snapped out of his thoughts quickly "er, yeah!"

Before long the smell of chicken seasonings filled the room, over powering the smell of cleaning supplies. This made Kidd's headache ease away slowly and without even realizing it, a bowl was placed on the coffee table, beside his giant boot.

"Sorry I'm not that much of a cook.. personally I'm more of a baker." She said followed by a weak laugh.

"What's the difference?"

"Baking usually are sweets while cooking is a little more complicated.." her sweat dropped as she sat next to him on the couch, her bowl of noodles in her lap.

Kidd shrugged and he reaches over to grab his bowl "Guess yer jus' gonna have to let me try one." Ending it with a loud slurp, devouring the noodles.

She smiled slightly, eating her bowl with a little more dignity "I guess so."

After eating the noodles Kidd stood up and stretched "I need t' check on something in my room."

"Like what?"

He looked down at her and rolled his eyes "Things." with that he left the room, leaving a pout on Haruko's face-being mad that was not the answer she wanted.

When Kidd walked towards the room-unlocking it with the key that only he had-he noted something on the door. The wood on it was scuffed up at the bottom, and a few red specs higher up. He blinked curiously and a sadden look hit his eyes. _Guess the gal really was worried... _Pushing the thought away he entered his room, closing what he thought all the way.

But he left just enough room for a particular girl to poke her eye through, wary of the movements her roommate were making. Indeed Haruko had took the advantage to snoop, her curiosity consuming her.

The room was medium size, and where Haruko stood, she could only see a king size bed with what looked like wanted pictures of...Kidd? She has never seen the symbol of currency before but a large number followed afterwards, almost in the millions. Curiosity led her to creep the door slightly more open, revealing a small wooden dresser that Kidd stood in front of. He seemed to be digging through the dresser.

"Ah come on; Where is it?" He spatted to himself.

Haruko blinked curiously, what on Earth could he be looking for?

"Ah!" Kidd then brought out a hefty looking gun, holding it single handedly "T'is shoul shut those damn gods up.." He looked through the scope, as if aiming at a target.

Haruko eyes widened as she slowly stepped back. Just looking at a gun was enough to terrify the young woman.

_"You were saying?" A man spoke, looming over her, gun in hand._

She quickly shook her head, forcing the thought away as she quietly snuck back into the living room, an aching pit in her stomach and wave of terror washed over her. She shakily knelt down in front of the couch, ignoring the fact her hands were shaking and received a blanket out from under it and tightly wrapped it around her when she sat.

_"Now stay still..." a wicked smirked man spoke, growing closer towards her, gun pressed to her temple._

She again snapped out of her thoughts, her entire body shaking as she curled up into a ball and closed her eyes tightly.

Kidd, still in his room, sensed a terror present. He looked up from his arsenal and looked towards his door "Oi Girly!" He shouted "Yer alright?!"

She flinched back at the sudden shouting "Eh, Yeah! I'm fine!" She laughed lightly.

Kidd cocked a brow, not fully convinced but went back to his collection of guns, each dresser drawer filled with guns.


	11. Chapter 11

Later on in the middle of the night, Kidd woke up to a particular, foreign smell. A pleasant smell of fruit and chocolate filled his nostrils as he slowly opened his eyes. Scratching his head he stood up from his bed, stretching his arms and legs before he stood up. Leaving his room, he noted that the living room was empty and the smell was coming from the kitchen.

"_Underneath the starlight-starlight~_  
><em>There's a magical feeling so right~<em>  
><em>It'll steal your heart tonight<em>~"

Kidd's ears perked as he stepped into the kitchen, seeing Haruko stir batter while dancing around. She wore her sleep clothes that consist of an oversized T-shirt and shorts, all under a bright blue apron.

"_You can try, to resist~_  
><em>Try to hide from my kiss~<em>  
><em>But you know-but you know that you...<em>  
><em>Can't fight the moonlight<em>~"

Once more, fog covered Kidd's mind as he mindlessly began to listen to her singing, eyes glazing over.

"_Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart~_  
><em>But you know-but you know that you...<em>  
><em>Can't fight the moonlight~<em>" she sung delicately, pouring the batter into muffin pans. "_No you can't fight it~ It's gonna get to your heart~_" she hung on the last note.

Following urges, Kidd quickly hovered over her, pressing his body to hers.

Haruko squeaked, twirling over quickly "K-Kidd?!" She could feel her cheeks blushing fiercely as she starred into his glazed eyes.

Hearing her voice snapped him out of his daze. He looked curiously around and then down at Haruko, her holding a whisk against her defensively. He blinked curiously, _Wh...what was I about to do?!_ He quickly backed off, clearing his throat "Ah...sorry bout that.." He then noted the moonlight coming through the window and checked the time "What're you doin at three in the mornin'?" He asked with a cocked brow.

She jumped at his voice and gulped "Uh well.." she fiddled with her hands "I couldn't get to sleep...and I didn't know when you were gonna leave again so I thought I would make you breakfast for whenever you decide to leave..."

He blinked in surprise and looked at the now messy oven "Really?"

She nodded "Mm-hmm... I didn't know what kind of muffins you like so I made plain, some chocolate chip in the oven, blueberry, banana nut, and you caught me in the middle of making chocolate flavored kind." when his eyes widened she scratched the back of her head "Told you I liked to bake..."

"Guess so.." he reached over and picked up a blueberry and inspected it, sniffing it and noted it was the main fragrance that intruded his nose.

Haruko looked up at him curiously "Have you never had a muffin?"

"Can't say I have.. Heard of 'em." With that, he plopped the whole muffin in his mouth.

Haruko looked up at him pleadingly, she was hoping so much he liked them.

His eyes widen after chewing for a while and then he swallowed it. "These things are good..." he muttered before devouring another one.

Haruko smiled brightly "You really like them?!"

He responded with a nod as he ate one after another, barely taking time to breath in between.

Haruko giggled "Good! I had to buy all this stuff while you were gone. Teach a man to fish and what not." She smiled.

Finishing off the rest quickly he nodded "Good...didn't want Ya to starve.."

The two jumped when the oven dinged, Haruko quickly twirling around. "You don't have to worry about me hurting myself, I've been baking for years." she smiled as she pulled out the next half dozen of muffins "So you can go back to sleep if you like." she smiled up at him.

Kidd shook his head, "Nah, I'm wide awake now." He said as he reached of to grab the muffin from the hot pan.

Haruko quickly slapped his hand and pouted "You'll burn yourself!"

He clicked his tongue "No I ain't. I got this DigiNoir all over me for Pete's sake!"

Assuming DigiNoir was referring to his armor, she turned around again, using a fork to plop the muffins on a plate. "Even so, if you won't burn your hand, you'll burn your tongue: The chocolate is really hot."

"Aw, I get fire spewed at me almost weekly." he retorted

The girl sighed "How about you go into the living room and I'll bring a plate out for you?"

He huffed "Fine..." With that he left the room.

Haruko sighed, him finally being out of her domain.

Kidd sat on the couch and instantly played back the events that had just happened. _I don't even remember takin a step towards her..._ and as he thought he realized this is not the first time he dazed out like that. The time when they had left the hospital...she began to sing and Kidd followed her as if a dog on a leash. And when she preformed, he always stayed perfectly still and listened intently. He furrowed his brows, _is it just me? Nah it can't be... But I ain't seen no one else fall victim like that... maybe it is just me..._

He looked up from his thoughts when he heard foot steps coming his way. There he saw Haruko, still with an apron on, holding a plate of muffins and a big glass of milk along with a smile on her face.

She placed them on the coffee table and smiled "These are the chocolate chip kind. Since they're just out the oven they'll be nice and melted."

He blinked, looking at her and back towards the muffins. He slowly grabbed the muffin and plopped it in his mouth. His eye widened as he quickly chewed and swallowed, plopping another.

Seeing his reaction, she assumed those were his favorite of the bunch-which made her smile with a tinge of pink under her cheek of pride.

"Soh..." he spoke while chewing, ending with a gulp "Why were Ya up so late?" he gave her a skeptical look.

Haruko looked up at him curiously and then chucked lightly "Heh heh... no reason.."

Kidd's look became a glare "Ya should know betta than t' lie to me.."

She blinked and glared back up at him "Look who's talking!" She snapped.

"Hey! I did that to make sure Ya don't get hurt!"

"Yeah well maybe I'm protecting you!"

He blinked, cocking her brow.

She looked down, fiddling with her hands out of nervousness "...I...It...I-" a lump grew in her throat, making it painful to talk.

He closed his eyes and placed his hat on her once more "Don't worry 'bout it...Tell me whenever..."

She nodded under the hat "...Thank you..."

He huffed "Just get some rest now."

"I don't wanna..."

Kidd's eyes rolled as he stretched, plopping his feet on the table "Then it looks like I'm stayin' up for a bit longer.."

"You really don't have to!"

He shrugged in response.

She smiled softly and rested her back against the couch, tipping his hat up. She curled up in a ball and closed her eyes.

"Hey.."

Haruko looked up at him curiously.

"I need Ya t' do one more thin' for me."

She tilted her head "Hm?"

"I..." he cleared his throat "sing for me." He muttered.

She blinked and smiled widely and nodded, not asking questions about a good thing. She had hoped for this day for a long time.

She closed her eyes, still smiling.

Kidd closed his eyes as well, he wanted to test his theory to see if her singing actually did place him under a somewhat spell.

"_I know all about,_  
><em>Yea about your reputation~<em>  
><em>And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation~<em>  
><em>But I can't help it if I'm helpless~"<em>

Kidd felt a chill through him. Hearing her sing...no instruments...no microphone...

_"Oh I know, I should go~_  
><em>But I need your touch just too damn much~<em>  
><em>Loving you, That isn't really something I should do~<em>  
><em>I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ~"<em>

Primal instincts rose in Kidd's gut. He shifted slightly, both out of discomfort of the urges and thought.

_"Well I should try to be strong_  
><em>But baby you're the right kind of wrong<em>  
><em>Ya, baby you're the right kind of wr-"<em>

"Enough!"

Haruko flinched and looked up at him.

Kidd could not help but yell. He quickly cleared his throat "Th..,That's fine..."

Sadness hit her eyes as she looked up at him. _Does he hate my singing...? Or the song...?_

He huffed "it's...Ah..nothing..."

She frowned sadly and looked down "Its okay..." She looked up with a weak smile "I heard those songs on a movie I was just watching so..." She trailed off with a weak laugh.

"I need to get to sleep." He stood up and ruffled his hair.

Haruko look back down, "Goodnight..."

"Yeah...night.." with that he left the room, a noise signaling that he had entered his room and closed the door behind him.

Haruko pulled down the hat that still was on her head and covered her face, plopping over on her side.

...

Sunlight beamed directly on Kidd's eyes. He winced and groaned as he got up, no hat to cover his eyes from the evil sun. He scratched his head and smacked his mouth, slowly standing up. "Ugh..." he slowly left his room and made his way to the living room. When he looked over, he saw Haruko curled up in a ball with his hat still on her. He chuckled as he slowly pulled off his hat from her, revealing her messy bed hair. As he was placing it on his head, he sniffed...her scent was now covered on his hat. He ignored it for now, knowing sooner or later the smell will go away. With her curled on the couch, Kidd sat on the edge of where she wasn't sleeping as he turned on the TV.

Just as he did, a knock came to the door. A light gentle knock that still made the sound of urgency.

Kidd cocked a brow. No one he would know would actually knock on a door-he remembered the time where Beelstarrmon bursted through his home. With that in mind, he assumed it was a door-to-door sells man and rolled his eyes. He walked over towards the door and-out of instinct-held on to one of many guns that was hidden in his jacket pocket. He liked to have pulled out the gun and shoot when he saw the visitor, he was so taken back that he could barely come up with a witty comment.

"Magnakidmon?!" Mordred shouted, jumping back.

"Who the hell were you expecting?!" He spatted, just as pleased to see him.

"Where's Haruko!" The young man demanded, gripping his digivise.

Tension grew as the two glared at each other.

"Hm?"

Mordred flinched back, seeing Haruko tilting her head in pajama clothing. He froze as the two looked at him confusingly. He then could not help but shout "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"

...

Mordred's arms folded, a displeased look on his face. Haruko was ready to see on of his vein pop. After Haruko forcing Kidd to let Mordred in and Mordred hearing the story, he was more than a little upset. Mordred stood, refusing to sit, as the other two sat on the couch.

"This is not okay!" He stated.

Haruko made a weak smile as her sweat dropped "Hehe...well it's the best out of a bad situation."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean!" Kidd glared at Haruko.

Haruko jumped slightly and scratched the back of her head "Oh nothing!"

Mordred began to pace "J-Just what was going through your head?!"

"I needed a place to stay..." she shrugged "Not to sound like Kidd or anything, but you're blowing this out of proportion. It's not a big deal."

"It is so a big deal!" He shouted and then sighed, calming himself "Haruko...theres something you don't know about him." a dark, serious expression fell on Mordred's face "This creature is a Bounty Hunter...he gets payed to kill these creatures called Digimon. Him and his outlaw friends are being hunted down by-"

"Yeah I know." She stated bluntly yet innocently.

Mordred froze for a moment before falling to the ground, making Haruko flinch. He quickly got to his feet "Then why are you still around him?!"

"'Cause she's my client, and I don't let go of my clients." Kidd butted in, rolling his eyes.

"Wait a minute.." Haruko tilted her head as she started at Mordred, "How did you know he was a bounty hunter?"

Mordred's face turned pale as he flinched back.

Seeing his distress, Kidd chuckled "Nice going genius."

Haruko looked up at Kidd and then back at Mordred.

Mordred hung his head, rubbing the back of his neck "Crud...i didn't want to tell you this way..."

"Tell me what?"

Mordred huffed as he pulled out a grey device with a round screen that had green trimming around it. "You see Haruko, I fight these Digimon almost on a daily bases. This thing right here is called a Digivise. Its proof that the bond between my partner, Bitemon, and I is inseparable."

Haruko blinked "Bitemon?"

Mordred nodded "He's a Digimon I met a while back... Him and I fight Digimon that want to harm humans." He then lowered his head formally "I'm sorry I kept this from you. Once my mother found out about Bitemon and how I've been fighting Digimon, she wouldn't hear of it. She wanted force me to get rid of Bitemon but I just couldn't do that...so I moved out."

"Mordred..."

He looked up, only to be greeted with a pillow to the face. He instantly fell back to the ground and looked up at Haruko who had planted her fist on her hips.

"That's for not telling me!" Her pout became a soft smile as she walked around to help him up.

Mordred smiled up at her as she helped him up "Sorry..."

She rolled her eyes and planted one fist on her hip while wagging her finger at him "Now you came over here for a reason didn't you?"

Mordred blinked "Oh right! I wanted to see if you were okay; Senji told me about what happened..."

"Well now that I'm back, things shoul' be runnin' smoothly" Kidd smirked smugly, leading to Mordred glaring at him.

Haruko quickly stepped between the two, waving her hands "Hehe, I was just stressed out is all!"

Mordred sighed "Many customers have been complaining. Kyo's already looking for another singer but tons of people say they won't return until you come back."

Haruko blinked "R-Really?"

Mordred nodded then smiled "So if you decide whether you want your job back, I'm sure they'll hire you in a heartbeat."

She smiled "Great!" she turned around "Kidd did you hear that?!"

Kidd twirled his finger "WHOO..." He spoke with no enthusiasm, knowing she would know he would.

Haruko pouted slightly and looked over at Mordred "Just give me some time to think it over!"

Mordred nodded "Right...well I have to get to work now. I came by early so we could talk."

"Oh!" Haruko nodded "Alright"

He lowered his head towards Haruko "Thank you for inviting me in for a while."

Haruko sweat dropped "Well you should be thanking Kidd-"

"You bow to me, Dino-Boy, I'll kick you through the window." he rolled his eyes.

Mordred lifted his head and smiled slyly towards him "I wouldn't bow to you if it would save my life."

Electricity grew between the two as Haruko's head hung low.

_What did I get myself into?_

_**A/N:**_  
><em><strong>WHOO! I tried to make this a long chapter due to the fact it's Valentine's Day! And as such I would like to ask a question, who do you guys ship more; KiddXHaruko or MordredXHaruko. Just out of curiosity and I may do a little something for the wining couple.<strong>_

_**Songs used:**_  
><em><strong>Can't fight the moonlight and Right kind of Wrong by Lean Rimes (both in the movie Coyote Ugly)<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

"Happy Bullet Trigger!"

Dozens of Digimon screamed as they were being deleted by a raging bullet that spiraled towards them.

Kidd put away his gun as he panted "Think that's the last of 'em...for now.."

"They're coming in smaller groups.." noted Starr, in the same exhausted state as Kidd.

"Must be tryin t' focus on th' Lords." he huffed with a frown, a single fang sticking out.

The metal dragon behind them growled. Guns stuck out of the Digimon in every which way on the enormous dragon creature-leading to his nickname 'Guns'.

Kidd looked up at him and then over to where his friend was growling; leading him to growl as well. Even more troops were coming.

"Damn it.." The blonde muttered, "Kidd we should get outta here!"

"Hell no!" Kidd then smirked "I'm just warmin up." he twirled a gun in his hand until holding it tightly in his hands.

She glared at him then huffed "Jackass..."

Kidd just chuckled "One for all?"

Starr rolled her eyes "And one for all..."

The dragon roared in response.

"Just what I thought!" Kidd tipped down his hat and took a sniff, a familiar scent that instantly put him at ease. And with that, the three were off once more.

...

Haruko starred down, a contorted face of nervousness and trying to keep a fake smile across her face.

Yellow eyes looked up at her, then tilting it's head. The grey like dragon looked at her confusingly, though its tail swayed side to side.

Mordred cleared his throat as he stepped to the side "Haruko...this is my partner, Bitemon. Bitemon, this is my real good friend Haruko that I told you about."

The dinosaur creature blinked and smiled "Hi!" He spoke a low, yet still cute voice. The creature was grey with a red under belly. Various radiation symbols were placed on its body with the upper left one green. He stood tall, about to where Mordred's middle is. The creature named Bitemon extended its black clawed hand, hinting to shake hands.

Haruko blinked and slowly extended both hands, placing one on his palm and the other on the top "N-Nice to meet you.." She smiled slightly.

Mordred sighed with relief. It was already going better than with his mom. "Um..." he looked around, looking for something to talk about "Well um... the bathroom is do-"

"I know where it is..." Haruko head hung low, remembering how she lost this very same apartment room.

"Oh...right." Mordred sweat dropped nervously.

An awkward feeling settled itself in the room, leading Bitemon to look around curiously.

...

The three bandits collapsed-Guns curling up in a ball, Starr sitting on the bottom of a tree that wasn't caught in the crossfire, and Kidd standing up, leaning against the same tree.

"Never thought those freaks would stop..."

Kidd nodded then smirked "Hey, we won!"

The other two lifted their heads to glare daggers at their dimwitted partner. To which he shrugged.

"Well if we're done here, I'm goin-"

"Back to your human pet." Starr said as she stood up. she smirked slyly "If I didn't know any better, I say you were tamed."

Kidd shot an icy glare at his companion, forgetting more and more how she lived up to the title of being his friend. "I ain't tamed!"

"Well we know that, but if you keep running back to her like this it's-"

"Enough!" He growled and stepped in front of her, glaring down on her but this time with a fire "I ain't gonna be tamed. Not now, not ever."

Starr starred harshly back at him "I'm the one looking out for y-"

"Yeah, well don't!" He marched off "I'm going home!"

The blond flinched back and looked over at Guns to confirm that he had also heard what she had. "Kidd..you are home."

The Digimon stopped in the middle of his tracks, thinking over what he just said. _Did I seriously just say that..? _He turned around to see a harshly glaring Starr-only so she would show how hurt she was-standing next to Guns, petting his muzzle.

"You always said that we were your home, that no one could separate the three of us. But now that some human comes along, you just change your mind?"

Kid took a step towards them "Starr... I didn't mean it like that..."

"If you wanna go chase after some human, fine then!" She snapped, turning towards the opposite direction.

"Stop being sucha spoiled brat!"

Starr turned around confusingly to see an angry glare from Kidd.

"Ya know full well ain't no one gonna replace Ya so stop ya bitchin already!" He growled "If I didn't give a shit about y'all I wouldn't have come back would I?! So shut Ya mouth and deal with it that I got some one else to look out for!"

Starr blinked as he turned around harshly with a loud huff.

"So if you excuse me, I got someone waitin on me!" With that the Digimon ran.

Starr starred as his back grew smaller. The Digimon moved her mask to cover her face more, covering a light blush "Damn idiot..."

...

Haruko sat down on the couch as Mordred walked over towards her, carrying a tray with two cups of tea on it. The young man sat next to her and sat the tray on the coffee table. Bitemon was curled up in the recliner, snoozing with a sort snore. Haruko slowly reached over and picked up the cup that was meant for her and took a small sip.

"Haruko.." Mordred started, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

Haruko set down her drink "If it's about me moving out, I'm not doing it."

"But Haru-"

"No 'buts'..." She sighed lightly "I like living there... I know you don't like him but I do."

"It's not the fact I don't like him, it's the fact that he could get you hurt."

"Yeah but so can you," she looked up at him with tears threatening to form "You fight those monsters just like him, and I bet you have Digimon that try to attack you all the time."

A pang of pain hit Mordred chest "I know... but it's different because I'm not a Digimon." he looked at her with pleading expression, hoping she could understand "I fight these Digimon to help people, he does it so he can get paid."

"S-So!" Haruko looked down "He said he was gonna start doing more good things..." She then stood up and looked down at Mordred with tears in the corner of her eyes "Yeah he's reckless and an idiot but he's still my friend! He does so many things to make sure he protects the people he cares about!" It was at this moment that Bitemon woke up. He slowly slid out of the chair and went in the back room, going to Mordred's room to continue his nap.

Mordred now took a more firm approach "Haruko, you hate guns! Even terrified! How can you stick around with a guy that always carries one around?"

A dark pit swirled in Haruko's stomach. She bit her lip as tears trickled down her face.

Mordred stood up slowly and extended his arm

_The man extended his arm towards her, a sly smile on his face with a gun in one hand "You won't even remember it."_

"Haruko, please listen to me-"

Without much of a thought, Haruko brought her hand back and slapped Mordred across the face. The young girl flinched back and then quickly ran out of apartment.

Mordred froze their for a moment, trying to comprehend what just happened.

...

Tears ran down Haruko's cheek as she ran.

_"Just stay still"_

A hazy mist costed the town with no warning.

_"Or else"_

Haruko blindly ran into it.

_"You'll end up like your sister"_

"Onee-Chan..."

With a loud thud, Haruko fell to her knees. She rubbed her face and looked up, tear drops still on her face. She flinched back as she examined the creature.

A large creature looked over its shoulder and growled. It was a dog like beast with black over coat and a orangish-red under belly. On each shoulder had a dog like covering it. The dog turned around and growled, pools of drool collecting underneath it.

Haruko starred at the creature terrified, panting heavily.

As the monster approached his jaws slowly opened.

Haruko closed her eyes and screamed "K...KIDD!"

Just when she expected the chomp...it didn't come down.

She slowly opened her eyes and they auto-mantically widened.

Kidd stood there, holding the jaws back. He growled just as much as the dog as he glared daggers at it.

"Don't just stand there..." he spoke through gritted teeth. he then jerked his head up "MOVE!"

Haruko flinch back and finally gather her wits. She scrambled to her feet and quickly ran and hid behind a building, peeking out of the corner from it.

Kidd smirked "Now that she's outta the way." he quickly moved his hand that was holding back the bottom of the jaw next to the top one. Knowing the dog would charge the second he did so, he used the momentum of the running dog to flip over him and quickly shooting at his back "Bind Red Trigger!"

Seeing the gun, Haruko quickly turned back to behind the building and covered her head. She sat on the ground and gritted her teeth, praying it would end soon.

Loud popping and firing was heard for about a solid minute until it suddenly stopped. Haruko remained still until she felt something on her head. She slowly looked up to see Kid kneeling down to her without his hat on. Just as she noticed that, the over sized hat fell in front of her eyes. She instantly pushed it back and looked up at him, her eyes still shining from tears.

"If it over...?"

He nodded "Its over.." he combed his hair with his fingers "Geez, I'm gone for a few hours and Ya already got an Ultimate tryin' t' eat ya." He ended with a childish grin.

She looked up at him and then back down.

_"Haruko, you hate guns! Even terrified! How can you stick around with a guy that always carries one around?"_

She frowned and covered her head.

"_Just like your sister.._"

"Hey... you alright?"

She shook her head, hugging her knees. "I keep remembering... Bad things..."

Kidd blinked and his mouth opened slightly "Huh?"

She shook her head "Its nothing..."

He frowned "If it was nothin' you wouldn't be breakin down like this..."

Haruko hid her face in her knees, the hat covering the top part of her face "It was ten years ago... My parents were away and...it was up to my brother to watch over ms and my sister..."

_A young Haruko was asleep happily in her bed. But after a loud blast she shot up. She instantly started shaking at the foreign sound and then some faint crying._

_"Momma?" The young eight year out called out, shaking even more._

_The door swung open and a tall man smirked "Well who do we have here?"_

_Haruko froze. Who was this man? As hard as she tried she could not tell any distinct feature. She looked at his hand and saw he was holding something but she was unable to identify it._

_The man walked over to her and quickly jerked her up by the arm and it was then she saw what the item was...a gun._

_Haruko's eyes widen and instantly started crying loudly; whimpering, blubbering and hiccuping all at once."_

_"Shut up!" The man barked, pressing the gun to her skull._

_She tried her best to stop the crying but loud whimpers and small blubbering made their way through._

_"Now just stay still..." the man smirked slyly "Or else you'll end up like your sister."_

_"Hey!"_

_The man turned around and was greeted with a solid punch to the face. The man fell on the bed and Haruko quickly climbed out from under him._

_"Nii-Chan!"_

_The cry fell on deaf ears as the eldest brother continued to punch the man violently, punch after punch. The new victims face was contorted and disfigured but the young man continued his assault._

_Haruko watched horrified at the assault._

_"You bastard!" The man yelled with his assault "You fucking bastard!" His voice began to go hoarse as tears rivered down his face, mixing with the blood "You killed my sister!" Slowly the attacks slowed and weakened as the man broke down "You killed her...Yuki..." He heaved heavily, the mans body not responding at all "You killed her... you killed her.."_

Haruko shook uncontrollably at the retelling of the horrific night, Kidd eyes widened and jaw slacked.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes and nose with her sleeve.

Kidd froze for a moment. Even he hasn't seen anything like that. Mainly because if a Digimon gets to that state, he disappears. A cold chill went through him as his chest ached painfully. He slowly moved, sitting next to her or so slowly. He unclipped his jacket and carefully draped it around her, placing an arm around her and bringing her closer. He propped one knee up and let his other arm rest on that as his other leg stayed extended out. He starred at the ground in silence, a chill air blowing by to move his silver locks. Once he was settled, he did not move a muscle.

Haruko instantly leaned over to him and bawled her eyes out, heaving and gasping for air. She clung to his jacket and hid her face in it.

Still, Kidd did not move an inch.

Hours passed and Haruko had finally tired her self out, passing out on top of Kidd. He waited for a few moments before slowly scooping her up and started to walk home. As he walked he only glanced at Haruko a few times, but other wise, kept his eyes glued to the concrete ahead of him. Once home, he opened the door and slowly placed her on the couch-not bothering to remover his jacket or hat.

The girl stayed curled up in a ball, silent except for the small rhythmic breathing noises she made.

Kidd sat on the floor on the end of the couch and closed his eyes, letting out a low huff through his nose.

...

When morning came Haruko slowly opened her eye. Weary, she sat up and yawned. Mumbling slightly she looked around and then flinched back slightly. On the floor, was Kidd with his eyes closed, his back leaning against the couch. She smiled softly and laid back down, sprawling out more with folding her left arm for her head to rest on. With out much thinking, Haruko reached over and started brushing through Kidd's hair with her fingers.

"I still can't believe I told you..." She spoke softly in a small voice "I never thought I would be able to tell anyone that.." She puffed air through her nose slightly "I kept trying to run away from that memory..." She closed her now dull like eyes "After that...my parents sent me to a therapist... For ten years I spent useless hours with a stupid shrink." She hid her face in the fold of her arm, now smoothing out Kidd's silk like hair "I went through depression...suicidal thoughts...the whole nine-yards... I hate guns...and fighting so much... I can't stand it. Every time I see one I can't help but want to run away." A single tear fell from her right eye "But know ing all that I still want to be with you... I want to be close to you...find out more about you... But I don't know if you'll want to stay with me after you know all this..."

"...guess we're just gonna have to wait and see."

Haruko flinched back slightly but then smiled softly, going back to brushing his hair "Okay.."


	13. Epilogue

"Shit Shit Shit!"

Haruko scrambled around the small room, only to skid down to her duffle bag and dig through it. "Where is it, Where is it, Where is it?!"

All the time the distressed girl ran through the house, Kidd flipped through the TV stations while sipping a beer.

"You could help me!" Haruko snapped

"I'm helping by not getting in your way." he said without even looking at her, sipping the beer once more.

"Ugh! You're such an ass!" With that Haruko ran to the back of the building once more.

Kidd did not even react to the comment as he continued his routine.

"FOUND IT!"

Haruko then sprang into the living room, her stage clothes while putting on her now found glove. She then ran over to Kidd and pulled him by the arm "Come on! I'm going to be late!"

He rolled his eyes at her failed attempt. The bandit smirked and pulled her in to his lap, wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on top of hers with a chuckled "Nah I think I'm gonna make you late."

She glared hatefully up at him "KIDD!"

"Hey look, a westerns on." He said, ignoring the distressed woman."

"You're such a jack ass.." She muttered angrily.

"Knew that comin into this, Sweetheart." He stated, leading to a chuckle.

Giving up, she relaxed in his grip "I guess I can be kinda late..." She closed her eyes with the corner of her lips rising.

DING

Haruko's head shot up, smacking Kidd's jaw in the process "The brownies!" With Kidd's grip-mainly because one hand was rubbing his jaw-she darted towards the kitchen.

"Ahhh... damn..." he muttered as he rubbed his mouth. He then huffed and stood up and walked to the door, soon greeted by a frantic Haruko counting on her fingers.

"I got my gloves, I got my sleeves, I got my leggings..."

Kidd cleared his throat and gestured to the bottom of the door.

"MY BOOTS!" She scrambled to get her boots and quickly put them on, sitting on the leg of the couch.

Kidd then leaned over and placed his forehead on top of hers. "Calm...down..."

Haruko stared at him for a second and slowly breathed in, only to breath out just as slowly "Right...okay..." She smiles at him.

Pleased, he leaned back up and opened the door, "Ladies first."

With a slight roll of the eyes, she smirked and ran outside the door with Kidd following after her.

_**The End**_

_**I'll like to thank everyone who reviewed and supported me through this. Special thanks to sonofthetrigod for his always inspiring comments that made me want to write more. And thank you SinfulRose123 for helping me out when I was stuck and supporting me through and through.**_

_**I hoped you enjoy this story and I hope that you would also enjoy the sequel I plan on writing to it. It'll have new characters, more back story for Kidd and Mordred, and how The Three Musketeers officially met. I hope you'll be excited reading it cause I'll be excited writing it.**_

_**My apologies for taking so long, Wattpad (that I'm originally writing this on) deleted chapter 12…right when I was finished… Thanks Wattpad…**_

_**With that said I own none of the songs and Mordred and Bitemon belongs to sonofthetrigod. MagnaKidmon, Beelstarrmon, and Gundramon are owned by bandi and the amazing people who brought us Digimon.**_

_**I think that's it so I hope you'll enjoy my future work. Thank you and have a pleasant reading.**_


End file.
